Albus Potter and The Darkness of Fire
by cc4s
Summary: Albus and Rose are starting their first year of Hogwarts, and new evils are emerging. Or maybe . . . old evils once again. Eventual Rose/Scorpius and Albus/OC. Rated T just to be safe. PLEASE R&R, it would make me so happy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Albus Potter was nervous. _Very _nervous. He was sitting in a compartment with his best friend and cousin, Rose Weasley.

As usual, Rose was blabbering away about who-knows-what, but Albus wasn't paying attention anymore. He was lost in his own thoughts. His father had just given him the "we'll love you no matter what house you're in speech." But Albus knew, that no matter what they said, deep down they would be disappointed if he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor.

"Hello, Earth to Albus!"

"What, oh sorry, I-uh, didn't hear what you said."

"I asked you," exclaimed an exasperated Rose, (she really hated when people didn't listen to her) "which classes you were most looking forward to at Hogwarts."

"Oh, um . . . uh . . . Defense Against the Dark Arts, I suppose, my Dad says its a really cool subject."

"Ooh, I'm excited for that one too. I also really can't wait to start Transfiguration, and Charms. Oh and Potions should be interesting."

"Rosie, I already know that you're excited for just about every subject that Hogwarts offers, you don't need to tell me again," said Albus with a slight chuckle.

Rose mock-pouted, and pretty soon, they were both smiling at each other and laughing.

A few minutes later, their compartment door opened slightly. Standing before them was a girl of average height, with pale skin, long waves of blond hair flowing down her back and a splash of light freckles splattered around her nose and upper cheekbones. Like Albus, she had animated green eyes that twinkled in the light if you looked closely. But while his were big and bright, hers were slightly more subtle, with a sort of olive colored tinge.

"Hello, my name is Steffi Zane," said the girl, "do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure," said Rose, motioning for her to enter. Albus nodded.

Blushing, Steffi Zane entered the compartment.

"I'm Rose by the way," said the only red head in the compartment, "Rose Weasley."

"Hi," said Steffi, a little shyly. Then she turned expectantly to Albus.

"Albus Potter," he said with a smile, "nice to meet you."

"You too," said Steffi, blushing again.

The three incoming first years chatted for a while.

"Sorry to intrude," said Steffi, "but I kind of had to get away from my cousin for a little while."

"That's alright," said the other two, "we're happy to have met you."

"So Steffi," pressed Rose inquiringly, "which House are you hoping to be sorted into? Do you know about the four houses by the way? You're muggleborn aren't you? You're welcome to ask me anything you want to know!"

"Yes, I'm muggleborn. My cousin's father is a wizard, (I'm related on his mother's side) and he's been telling me a little bit about the houses. He's our age. He insists that Slytherin's the best, but I'm not so sure from what I've heard about it."

Thus began, Rose's vibrant lecture on the four houses, with Steffi responding in the necessary places, and Albus occasionally adding something here and there.

Pretty soon they heard an elderly voice coming from outside the compartment: "Anything from the trolley?!" it called.

Three chocolate frogs, two bags of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, three pumpkin pasties, and a licorice wand later, (all together, not individually, don't worry) Albus, Rose, and Steffi were full, and Steffi was saying that she should really be getting back to her cousin's compartment, when the door slid open once again.

This time it was to reveal a tall brute, brusque-looking boy with buzz cut brown hair and cool gray eyes. Behind him was another boy with a round face, black hair and eyes, and prominently arched eyebrows.

"So, Stef, you've gone off making friends." The tall boy sneered, "Well, isn't that cute."

"I was about to come back Garrett, relax."

"Oh, I'm totally relaxed, I just wanted to meet your new little friends."

Steffi looked at Rose and Albus with apologetic eyes. They smiled in return.

Steffi looked at her cousin. "Garrett, this is Rose Weasley and Albus Potter," she began, pointing to each of them in turn, "Rose, Al, this is my cousin Garrett Maitland and his friend Reg."

"Albus Potter eh?" Garrett smirked, "Son of the 'oh-so-great' Harry Potter?"

Albus nodded slowly.

"Wow, you must think you're soooo cool, well guess what pretty boy. You're not. Now, I don't want to start any fights, (at least for now) so I'm just gonna leave now. Steffi, I'm going to have to suggest that you stop hanging around these losers and come back with me to our compartment. Adios." And with that, Garrett Maitland exited the compartment, with Reg right behind him, guffawing for no apparent reason.

"I'm sorry," said Steffi, shortly after they left, "but I should probably go before he gets too mad." She waved good bye to them, blushing once again.

"You should probably change into your robes now," Rose said to Albus. And she departed from the compartment out so he could change into his robes.

Before they knew it, the conductor was announcing their arrival at Hogsmeade Station, and the students were vacating the train.

A/N: Here's the first chapter! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! - any sort of review is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

"Firs' years, this way firs' years," Albus heard the familiar voice of Rubeus Hagrid calling.

"How are yeh there Rosie, Albus?"

"We're great, thanks!" Rose replied enthusiastically.

Hagrid was about thirteen feet tall with a bushy, long beard and hair to match. But his formidable appearance was deceiving - in reality Hagrid was kind hearted, affectionate, and extremely lovable.

"Come on, firs' years, don' be shy, I don' bite."

Hagrid rounded up all of the first years and directed them towards the boats which would take them across the Great Lake. "No more'n four to a boat," he informed them.

Rose and Albus were followed into their boat by Steffi and a vaguely familiar looking blond haired boy.

Rose cleared her throat loudly, "hello, my name is Rose Weasley, what's yours?"

The boy ignored her.

This made Rose mad. "I _said_, my name's Rose Weasley, what's yours?" she said a little slower than the previous time. This time the boy just grunted.

Giving up on him, she began chatting with Albus and Steffi again.

Pretty soon, they heard Hagrid's voice again, "soon yeh'll be gettin yer firs' view of Howarts."

There was a collective, "oooooh..." The Hogwarts castle was truly magnificent. That was one thing James had certainly not exaggerated about. It was made of gray stone, with four high towers. It had a mystical air about it. Behind the castle, Albus caught a glimpse of the quidditch pitch.

Upon entering the castle, they were greeted by a tall, intimidating man, but with kind eyes. Albus knew this man of course - it was Neville Longbottom, a good friend of his parents'. He also knew that despite his intimidating looking demeanor, Neville - or rather, Professor Longbottom, as Albus supposed he should call him from now on - was a kind, helpful and gentle man, who loved kids.

"The firs' years, Professor Longbottom," Hagrid introduced.

"Thank you Hagrid," said the professor, then he turned to the new first years. "Hello," he said, there were murmured greetings in response. "My name is Professor Longbottom, and I am Deputy Headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as Head of Gryffindor House, and Professor of Herbology. You are about to enter the Great Hall where you will be sorted into one of our four houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has its own noble history, and each has produced some of the world's greatest wizards and witches. Your achievements will earn you points for your house, while any rule breaking will lose you house points. I am sure that each of you will be a great contribution to whichever house you are placed in. During the next seven years, your house will become a sort of family to you. I still consider many of my friends from Hogwarts almost like family. Now I invite you into the great hall, let the sorting commence!"

The first years all filed into the great hall. Albus looked up and gasped - there was no ceiling, he could see straight through to the starry night sky.

"It's bewitched to look like that," Rose whispered in his ear, "I read about it in _Hogwarts: a History." _Albus nodded.

Professor Longbottom brought out a stool and a very musty, worn out hat.

The hat opened up a wide brim and sang,

There once were four great wizards,

And witches I should say.

Who sought to share their knowledge,

So teach magic's what did they.

And when they stood united,

That's when they were their best.

They proved Hogwarts school terrific,

Better than the rest.

But each founder was selective,

Of a different kind of sort.

And that is why they split up,

Into the houses four.

Gryffindor:

The brave, the bold,

Daring, gallant, doughty,

And chivalrous behold.

In Hufflepuff, however,

It's quite slightly different,

They're kind and sweet and loyal,

'Cause that is how they're meant.

The Ravenclaws have knowledge,

They know things avidly,

It is a house for learners,

Who think things cleverly.

And finally there's Slytherin,

Our last and final friend,

For the cunning and ambitious,

To be here is the trend.

So that is all I have to say,

The sorting shall now begin,

Though really now I must say,

What a joy this all has been.

The hat concluded his song. The hall erupted in cheers. Albus joined in with them.

"When I call you name you will place the hat on your head, and it will announce which house you belong in," said Professor Longbottom.

"Acton, Carolyn."

A little girl with chestnut colored hair and rosy cheeks sat down on the stool.

The hat deliberated for a little while before announcing, "RAVENCLAW!" Everybody clapped. The blue and broze clad Ravenclaws cheered the loudest for their new first year.

"Allcott, Kendall."

The boy rushed foward.

"HUFFLEPUFF," The hat announced. This time it was the yellow and black clad Hufflepuffs cheering the loudest for Kendall.

"Arledge, Paige."

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Della."

"RAVENCLAW"

Spencer Burton became the first Gryffindor, and Carson, Reg, the first Slytherin.

The sorting went by quicker than once might expect, soon they had reached Lex, Ashley who was sorted into Gryffindor after some consideration of the hat.

"Luv, Maia."

A pretty girl sat down on the stool, pushing her long brown hair behind her ears.

"SLYTHERIN."

"Maitland, Garrett."

Albus watched as Steffi's cousin confidently placed the hat on his head, only to remove it half a second later when it announced "SLYTHERIN."

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

Albus recognized the boy from their boat. Upon hearing his name, he remembered who the boy was - he had heard Uncle Ron warning Rose jokingly about him.

The hat took a very long time on this one. Scorpius's eyes were shut tight in concentration, almost as if he was arguing with the hat. Wait - didn't Albus's father just tell him that morning that you could do that?

"GRYFFINDOR," screamed the hat. The hall seemed to be in shock. Finally, Professor Longbottom led some light applause to be polite, but he too seemed utterly surprised. Scorpius did not move, he seemed to have thought, or at least hoped, he heard the hat wrong. But he didn't, and eventually, he has to make his way down to the Gryffindor table.

As the names went by one by one, the knot in Albus's stomach grew bigger and bigger. "There almost up to Potter," said a little voice inside his head, "I bet you'll be put in Slytherin." Albus tried his hardest to banish that thought from his brain."

Sure enough, the letter P came all too soon.

"Pierce, Andrea" became a Gryffindor, and her twin sister, Kenda, a Slytherin. Just as Albus began to wonder how twin sisters could be so different in personality, Professor Longbottom called "Potter, Albus."

He barely heard the murmuring in the crowd as he sat on the stool.

"_Ah, Albus Potter, I've been waiting for you. You'll be difficult, yes very difficult, but that's good, I like a challenge, your brother was far too easy you see, an obvious Gryffindor. But you, you I can see in each of the four houses to be honest."_

"Gryffindor, please Gryffindor," Albus thought as hard as he could, "or at least not Slytherin."

"_Not Slytherin? But you would fit in so well there, I detected that twinge of jealousy and resentment you felt when I told you that your brother was perfect for Gryffindor. Don't pretend you didn't feel it Albus Severus Potter, I know everything about you just from one little touch onto your head. But I suppose Slytherin isn't the exact perfect choice, no no, you are also a very sweet and with a not-too-shabby mind also, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw maybe?"_

"Please just not Slytherin."

"_Alright Albus Potter, you are a true Gryffindor at heart, everything I mentioned about them in the song can be used to decribe you, so I'll give you your wish on one condition, you must promise me that Gryffindor is where you yourself want to go, and where you yourself think you will do best, not just where you think your family wants you to be."_

"I promise," thought Albus, and it was true, in fact all three reasons that the hat mentioned for wanting to be in Gryffindor were true.

"_All right then, GRYFFINDOR." _It announced the last word to the entire hall, and Albus rushed off to sit down at the Gryffindor table.

James patted him on the back when he sat down and many of the other new Gryffindor first years said hi.

A little while later, there were only three people left to be sorted; Rose, Steffi, and a boy Albus had not yet met with white blond hair, and eager-looking brown eyes behind blue square glasses.

"Wixon, Terrance."

The brown eyed boy sat on the stool. "GRYFFINDOR." Said the sorting hat after a pondering for quite some time.

As Rose's name was called, Albus felt almost more nervous for her than he had been for himself.

he expected the hat to contemplate for a long time once again because he could picture her as fitting in perfectly in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Therefore, it was very surprising to him that the hat declared her a Gryffindor after a relatively short time.

Finally, "Zane, Stefanie," was called, and she smiled through her blush as she too joined the Gryffindors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." said a drawling voice. Albus looked up to see a little hunched over man with circular glasses and a shiny bald head had stood up and began to speak.

"I am your new headmaster Professor Harting. As you may or may not know, Professor McGonagall has recently retired, and I was her Deputy Headmaster," he droned on in his monotone voice, sounding almost like a robot.

Headmaster Harting began to list the rules and regulations of Hogwarts, but at some point, seemed to have forgotten what he was saying, and just finished with "and blah blah blah blah blah."

Platters upon platters of food appeared appeared in front of them.

"Good, I'm starving," he heard James say.

Albus immediately began stuffing his face with everything in front of him for dinner and dessert.

When finally, everyone had eaten their fill, the first years were ushered upstairs by the prefects, "oooh"ing and "ahh"ing along the way.

Albus laid down on his new four poster, exhausted, and fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

He dreamt of a dark room. Suddenly, a fire emerged out of no where. Professor Harting fell into the fire, then Professor Harting turned into James, then Rose, then Steffi Zane, and finally Scorpius Malfoy, the last two of whom screamed "Help!" to Albus, but there was nothing he could do.

The next morning he did not remember the dream.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review - I'm begging you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Albus awoke excited for his first real day of school at Hogwarts. He descended the many staircases, and tried not to get lost too many times on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Finally, he met up with a harried looking Rose at the Gryffindor table. "There you are, Albus! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Uh, sorry I-"

"It doesn't matter," she cut him off, "I just wanted to introduce you to some of my new friends in our year."

"Oh . . . okay," he replied hesitantly.

"Great," said Rose cheerfully, "so this is Terrance Wixon and Spencer Burton, you probably should already know them because their your dorm mates and you've had all night to get to know each other. And this is Andrea Pierce and Ashley Lex, and of course, you already know Steffi." She pointed to each face as she mentioned its owner's name. "Everybody, this is my cousin, Al."

They all said their greetings and waved to him a little tentatively. He returned the gesture.

"Oh, and that's Scorpius Malfoy," she whispered in his ear, why this was something that could not be said out loud, Albus had absolutely no idea. Scorpius was sitting by himself at the end of the table. He had clearly opted to sit alone and was not merely rejected by his peers.

He could tell that Rose pitied him, despite her father's hatred of his father.

"Stay here," she said to him and began walking toward Scorpius with a kind expression on her face.

"Wait - Rosie - you can't just-" but Rose held up her hand to stop him and approached Scorpius."

"Hi!" She said, "I'm-"

"I know who you are Weasley, just leave me alone. And with that, he made to get up from the table, but was interrupted by a thousand owls swooping down to give mail and packages to their owners.

Albus's own owl, Sapphire, named for her striking, sapphire blue eyes, dropped two letters down in front of him. He saw Rose, also receiving two letters.

He immediately tore open the first one, it said:

Dear Albus,

Your father and I are so proud of you for making Gryffindor. I know you would do great wherever you were sorted, but I also know that you are truly a Gryffindor through and through, my brave little boy.

You are about to start seven of the best years of your childhood, so enjoy them as much as you can and make new friends - they'll last a lifetime! Lily's counting down the days until she can come too. We all love you so much and miss you! Send my love to James and Rose, and all of your other cousins.

All the Love in my Heart,

Mum

P.S. Aunt Hermione would like me to remind you that enjoying your time at Hogwarts does not mean that you get to slack off in your studies.

The second one read:

Dear Al,

We're all so proud of you on making Gryffindor, but please realize that I still stand by what I said that all of the houses are equally good and important.

I'm sure you'll do great over the next seven years, just remember to work hard and believe in yourself. Never let anyone else try to tell you what you can and cannot do,(except for Mum) and be the Albus Severus Potter that you want to be, not the one that someone else tells you you should be.

See you at Christmas!

Love,

Dad

P.S. Lily says hi and that she loves you.

Albus filled with pride upon reading each of his parents' letters.

He was just starting to return to his breakfast of toast and marmalade when he heard an explosion of sorts.

It was coming from the bright red letter in Scorpius Malfoy's hand. Albus recognized the letter as a howler. The Potters had received multiple from Hogwarts last year on James's account.

"GRYFFINDOR!?" came a voice, Albus assumed it was Scorpius's father - Draco? Was that his name?

"SCORPIUS MALFOY - MY SON - IS IN GRYFFINDOR!?"

Then came another, much smaller voice, "Draco, sweetheart," it said desperately, "you said it wouldn't matter to which house Scorpius was placed. You said you would love him anyway, please Draco, please."

"Well that was when I was sure he'd be in Slytherin, or Ravenclaw at worst, brain like his. But no, he has to go, and get himself put into Gryffindor of all houses.

"GRYFFINDOR! You know what Scorpius, why bother stopping at Gryffindor, why not just go all out and go to Hufflepuff? You've already disgraced the family so much that it wouldn't matter anymore!

By this point most of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, including some of Al's relatives from both houses, were glaring at the bright red letter.

"Draco, please, he's our son!"

"Astoria hush,

"How dare you tarnish the family unity of houses?" and then he muttered to himself, one last time Gryffindor?!" and that was it.

The smoking letter exploded into a pile of ashes on the Gryffindor table.

Rose was still standing next to Scorpius as the Howler went off and eventually stopped. She was still holding her two letters, but her smile had faltered into an expression of sympathy as Scorpius was screamed at by his father.

"Oh, Scorpius-"

"Are you deaf Weasley?!" he demanded. "I said leave me alone."

And with that, he gathered his things and got up from the table, leaving Rose to return to her seat looking abashed.

Albus tried to cheer her up, "hey, why the long face Rosie, you tried to do the right thing, its not your fault."

Rose sighed, "yeah, I guess so."

However, they did not have much time to dwell on the matter, because pretty soon James was tapping them both on the shoulder. "Hey guys," he said in a half-whisper. "Didn't you think that Professor Harting was acting weird last night. Well, I guess you guys are first years so you wouldn't know what he was like before, but I had him for Transfiguration last year, and I wouldn't say I found any of the teachers interesting exactly, but he was certainly sharp as a tack, always ready to pounce, and give us detention." James winked at Albus. "And MInerva McGonagall would never choose for her successor someone who can't even think straight."

His Friends, Fred Weasley, (who also happened to be their cousin) and . . .

"Oh this is Aidan by the way, Aidan Ammon."

Fred and Aidan nodded in agreement.

"Just something to think about little bro," he ruffled Albus's hair. And with that, he was off.

"Professor Harting did seem to be acting strange last night," Albus said to Rose after James left.

"No time for that now Albus, we're going to be late for class."

Lucky for Albus, Rose had memorized the entire map of Hogwarts that she found in Hogwarts: a History. Of course that didn't render them immune from trick steps, moving staircases, and non-opening doors, but it was a huge help nevertheless.

When Albus and Rose entered their first class, Potions, the teacher was just beginning to take attendance.

"Oh, why Albus Potter! What a pleasant surprise!" He exclaimed. "And you must be Miss Weasley," he added with a courtly bow in her direction. "Please, come, take a seat, we were just about to get started."

"My name is Professor Zenkarv. Today we will be . . .

In Charms class, his welcome was almost as warm. Professor Flitwick, the tiny little Charms master gave a little squeak when he reached Albus's name, and dropped his quill.

The new Transfiguration teacher was a firm looking woman. She introduced herself as Professor Homeson. She told them that Transfiguration was a vigorous course, and was to be taken seriously. She did not show partiality during the lesson, but as the students got up to leave, Albus could have sworn she winked at him.

Herboloy was taught by Neville Longbottom. This was one of the only two classes that the Gryffindors had alone. Neville set out different samples of plants in the greenhouse, and small cards containing descriptions of what they were. The students were free to walk around and look at the different plants, and Professor Longbottom did not scold them for talking amongst themselves.

Defense against the Dark Arts class was taught by a curtly woman called Professor Karbump. She had wide blue eyes that hardly ever blinked, and she stared at the students for a while before seemingly remembering what she was there for, and beginning the lesson.

Many times during the lesson, she stopped talking mid-sentence to stare at them, specifically Albus, who found it quite disconcerting.

Albus retreated up the many stairs to Gryffindor tower with Rose at his side.

Upon telling the fat lady the password (blubberhorse) they entered the common room, and sank into the couches.

A/N: I hoped you liked it! Even if you hated it, please please please please please please please please please please tell me so! Thank you for reading, you're awesome (but you'd be even awesomer if you reviewed) Love you all, CC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks a million to lolpotatoes for being this stories first reviewer! Also a special thanks to black1203sheep who was the first one to favorite and follow this story!**

It was a the first Sunday afternoon. Albus and Rose were congratulating themselves on making it through their first week of Hogwarts.

They reentered the castle after enjoying the outdoors with the rest of their classmates. That was when they heard it.

It was coming from the nearest classroom.

"No, it can't be," said the voice of Professor Longbottom desperately, "please tell me that it isn't!"

"I'm afraid that it is Professor," said another voice, this one was slow and deep and had an oddly calming air about it, "we are almost positive that he is using the darkness of fire."

"I've heard that voice before," Rose whispered to Albus. Albus thought that he too had heard that voice somewhere, but couldn't quite remember where.

"But its impossible," it was almost as if Professor Longbottom was pleading with the other man.

Just then, they heard footsteps.

"Hide!" Rose hissed.

Albus rolled his eyes, "Rosie, we're _allowed_ to be here."

"Yes Albus, but do you think we're _allowed _to hear that conversation." Rose ducked behind a statue, pulling Albus in behind her, and not a moment too soon, because had they been a second late, Professor Karbump would have seen them as she rounded the corner, her eyes wide and unblinking as ever.

Unfortunately, due to this distraction they missed the rest of the conversation, all they heard was the deep voice saying, ". . . and to you Neville."

Albus and Rose dashed out of the corridor before either of the men could see them.

That night, they went to sleep with a lot to think about.

The next day, Albus and Rose had an . . . interesting experience in Potions class.

Professor Zenkarv assigned them partners to brew a simple potion to cure boils. Luckily for Al, he was working with Rosie and therefore had to do virtually none of the work (which was good, because Potions was proving not to be among his best subjects).

At the end of the lesson, Professor Zenkarv exclaimed widely over their potion.

"Class, look at what a fabulous job Albus here has done with his potion - such talent."

"Um, actually sir, I can't take much credit for that, Rose is the one who knew how to do everything perfectly."

"And modest too!" cried the Professor, "Wow, you are something Albus Potter! But of course I must acknowledge the lovely Miss Weasley too, you seem to have quite a brilliant mind.

"You know what, I think this beautiful boil cure deserves ten points for Gryffindor!"

Many of their fellow Gryffindors were beaming, whereas the Slytherins, with whom they had potions, were seething in anger.

"Well, well, look at the time," said Professor Zenkarv glancing at his watch, "I guess its true what they say: 'time flies when you're having fun.' Class dismissed, for homework, I'd like six inches of parchment on why this cure for boils is accurate, due for next lesson. Now run along kiddies, I wouldn't want you late for your next lesson on my account."

The class began to pack up their things and exit the cold dungeons.

As Garrett Maitland walked by Scorpius Malfoy's desk, he deliberately knocked over his ink tray, sending ink everywhere; onto Scorpius's robes, books, bag and body.

"Whoops," Maitland sneered. "Ya know Malfoy, there's a reason you were put in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, what's that?" Malfoy challenged.

"Its that you weren't wanted by Slytherin or even Ravenclaw. The sorting hat felt bad for you though, it didn't want you to take _too_ bad a beating from your father, so it didn't put you in Hufflepuff, but-"

"Just leave him alone Maitland!" shouted Rose, marching up towards him. (though retreating back a few steps shortly afterwards in fear; Maitland was about a foot taller than her)

"I don't need your help Weasley," Scorpius said dryly.

"But why wouldn't you want help from your girlfriend Malfoy?" Garrett jeered.

"Just shut up Maitland," Scorpius responded, remarkably with barely any emotion, "you're blood's not even pure, what right do you have to tease me like this?"

"'My blood's not even pure,' what decade are you living in Malfoy, no one cares about blood status anymore: there are just those who have power, and powerless losers. And _you_, are the latter."

"Garrett _stop!_" This time the outburst was from Steffi Zane, who immediately blushed scarlet and ran out of the room.

A few seconds later, Steffi reappeared, with Professor Zenkarv tailing her.

"Alright, that's it!" he bellowed, "there is to be no fighting in my class _ever_ again, do you here me boys?" Garrett and Scorpius nodded.

"Okay then. Oh my Merlin, you are all going to be late! Off you go!" Said Zenkarv, giving Albus's hair a slight ruffle as he exited the classroom.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! _PLEASE _let me know what you thought in a _REVIEW!_ Love you all, CC!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Celia, and daniellover1 for chapter four, and conor and lolpotatoes for chapter three - you guys rock! Also, a special thanks to Black1203sheep who was the first to favorite and follow this story!**

The next morning at breakfast, Albus was nibbling on his toast, when Rose burst into the Great Hall, and impatiently tapping him on the shoulder.

"Al, Al, Al, Al, Al, Al," finally losing her patience and screaming, "ALBUS!" when he didn't turn around.

"Yes Rose," he said, slightly irritated.

"Remember a few days ago when we overheard Professor Longbottom talking to to someone."

When Albus just stared at her blankly she added, "Professor Longbottom was insisting that something couldn't be true, and then someone else said that 'he is using the darkness of fire,'"

This time Albus nodded in remembrance.

"Well, I figured out who it was! I knew I had heard that voice somewhere."

"Wow, really, that's brilliant Rosie."

She beamed at him.

"So, don't leave me hanging, who was it?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic."

As soon as she said it, Albus knew that she was correct. "So, what do you think they were talking about, 'the darkness of fire' and all that rubbish."

"No idea, but I'm certainly going to try and find out. I have to go to the library anyway, so I'm going to search through some books for it."

"Uh, great Rosie, I can help if you'd like."

"Yes, of course, that'd be great!"

And so, Albus and Rose spent every chance they could in the library get researching this mysterious "darkness of fire," but found nothing.

Meanwhile, there amount of schoolwork was piling up, and Albus didn't know where he's be without Rosie who had been checking over his essays and assignments for him.

She was looking over his transfiguration essay when they heard the scream.

It was an ear piercing, gut wrenching scream coming from the corridor outside of the Gryffindor common room.

Albus looked around - there was no one else in the common room - all of the older students were at Hogsmeade and the other first and second years were at dinner, having finished the work which Albus and Rose had just begun due to all of the free time they spent at the library when their fellow classmates were doing their assignments.

The scream stopped shortly after it began but they ran anyway. They ran and they ran until, panting, they reached the most peculiar sight; Scorpius Malfoy, his face contorted in pain, seemed to be frozen to his spot, and he was holding a tiny piece of parchment in his hand.

Rose walked up to him tentatively and tapped him gently on the shoulder. Albus walked up behind them.

"Uh. . . Scorpius," she said serenely, "are you okay."

"I thought I told you to stay away from me Weasley!"

Rose stared up at him blankly for a few seconds, then she shrugged a little sadly, "well if you really feel that way . . ." and she turned around.

"Wait, Weasley- I mean . . . Rose," she whipped around expectantly, "I mean, I could really use a friend now." He turned to look at Al, "you too Po- I mean, Albus."

They smiled back at him. "I think we could really use another friend too," Rose said quietly, speaking for both of them.

Scorpius told them of how he had been on his way back to the common room, when he saw the little piece of parchment and picked it up to read it. For the first split second that he touched it he experienced the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. And all the parchment said was one little sentence; _The soul will arise through the darkness of fire, the soul of fire will awaken once more._

To most this would probably appear as just some stupid prank. But Albus and Rose paled upon seeing the note. They quickly filled Scorpius in on what they had heard about the darkness of fire, and their futile attempts to research it.

Though that day raised many new questions and answered none, the three all went to bed content with their day and happy that they had been blessed that day with one of the greatest gifts of; the gift of a friend.

And as they each fell asleep that night, they couldn't help thinking that there was nothing they could have wanted more out of that day.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks so much! Love, CC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thank you lolpotatoes, daniellover1, and RangerManaInSnuggieWar for reviewing!**

Every day in Potions, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius sat together and brewed their potion together. (Well, more like Rose brewed the potion and Albus and Scorpius watched, but that's besides the point.)

Yet every day, Professor Zenkarv would commend Albus on his superb potions skills, leaving him to stutter humbly that he did virtually none of the work - but Zenkarv wouldn't have it. He would always nod encouragingly to Rose and tell her what a brilliant mind she had. But every day, he would completely ignore Scorpius, sitting right beside them, and sometimes even go as far as to scowl at him in disgust.

Meanwhile, Al, Rose, and Scorpius were looking harder than ever for information about the darkness of fire.

One day, after a few minutes of searching through the library, Albus blurted out, "let's go see Hagrid."

And so they did.

Albus and Rosie had been visiting Hagrid frequently since they first arrived at Hogwarts, and telling him a lot about their new teachers and classmates.

It came as much of a shock to their half-giant friend, therefore, when they showed up at his door, along with Scorpius, who had been partially the subject of their complaints. (Actually, just Albus's complaints - Rosie for some reason refused to speak badly about the blond-haired boy, despite all he had done to offend her.)

But they quickly explained that he was now their friend, and Hagrid let him in welcomingly.

"So - How'r yer classes goin'?" Hagrid asked them once they had settled down.

"All right," replied Albus.

Hagrid set out for cups of tea and some rock cakes, which they each nibbled on slowly, insisting that the cakes were fabulous, they just weren't so hungry having already eaten lunch.

"Yeh look tired, all of yeh, what've yeh been up to lately that could be so tiring?"

"Oh, you know," Albus replied, "just getting used to managing all of the school work."

This answer seemed to satisfy Hagrid, and he returned happily to preparing his next lessons for Care of Magical Creatures, whistling as he worked.

Hagrid checked his watch, "ya all should probably be goin' now, it's gettin' late."

So the three walked back into the castle and up to Gryffindor tower where they found out two pieces of news, both regarding quidditch.

It was evident that something was up when Albus and the others entered the common room and James and Fred were beaming like there was no tomorrow. On the other hand, their friend Aidan was sulking around and not looking up.

Before he could even ask, however, James was in his face, "guess what little bro?" and without waiting for Albus's response he shouted, "WE MADE THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!"

Albus smiled at the two, genuinely happy for his brother and cousin, "so, um, what posi-"

"BEATERS!" James yelled in delight, indicating himself and Fred.

"Wow, that's great James!" Rosie nodded, "but there's no reason to break our eardrums."

James laughed lightly

"Oh, and Aidan didn't make the team, so be nice to him," James added to his brother in a hushed tone, "if you ask me, he didn't deserve it anyway - wasn't so good in the trial - but don't tell him I said that."

Albus rolled his eyes at his brother's obsession with quidditch. Albus, followed by Rose and Scorpius approached the bulletin board where their fellow first years were all crowding.

"What's going on?" Rose asked Andrea Pierce, a sweet girl with raven-colored hair and a dark complexion.

"Read the sign," she said.

The sign informed the first years that once a week starting that upcoming week, they would have flying lessons with the Slytherins.

Albus, Rose, and Scorpius all turned to look at each other and spoke at the same time, each saying the same thing, "well this should be interesting!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Thanks, CC**


	7. Chapter 7

Discalimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thanks so much to the awesome reviewers for the previous chapter: lolpotatoes, daniellover1, and RangerManaInSnuggieWar!

The following week was an exciting one.

Rose's birthday rolled around on Wednesday, (october 4,) and Hagrid invited her, Albus, and Scorpius for a celebratory dinner that night, which they politely declined, though they did go to visit him after eating the Hogwarts dinner.

Albus was not content with the gift he had gotten her; a few skiving snackboxes from Uncle George's shop. He knew that she would never use them, but had completely forgotten to get her a gift before school started, so he owled Uncle George to send him something.

Though Rosie immediately passed them on to James and Fred, who would make better use of them, she did appreciate the gesture.

She also recieved a box of chocolate frogs from her father, (go figure) a book on charms from her mother and Hugo, ("yes!" she exclaimed when opening that one, "I've been looking for something like this for a little light reading!") a plate of rock cakes from Hagrid, a new quill from Albus's parents and Lily, from Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, a photograph of them hugging Rose tightly, a novel from her muggle grandparents, and various cards and little gifts from her other aunts, uncles, and cousins.

Scorpius's cheeks went red as she opened all of these in the common room. Though Rose was beaming, he seemed embarrassed that he had not gotten her anything, having not known that it was her birthday. Rose reassured him over and over that it was quite all right, but Scorpius was sill exeptionally abashed.

Later that week was the first quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor verse Ravenclaw, and the entire school made their way down to the pitch to watch.

"Captains, shake hands," said madame Robins, and the Gryffindor captain, a jolly sixth year names Burris Bud (the Keeper), shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain, who Albus did not recognize.

Fourteen brooms flew into the air. James caught Albus's eye and winked haughtily.

"Welcome to the first quidditch match of the season," Albus recognized the commentator as a fifth year Hufflepuff.

He wasn't partial to either team, but had a very boring, drawling sort of voice.

Though he usually loved quidditch, Albus found that he could not focus on the match.

The darkness of fire, what could that possibly mean? He thought, frustrated by their lack of results after weeks worth of searching.

Before Albus knew it, the commentator was announcing, "and Stacia Dobson scores again, bringing the score up to 30-20 to Gryffindor."

Albus watched Fred hit a bludger at the other team's captain.

"Nice one Fred," Burris called as he blocked another shot from entering the goalpost.

The game ended; Gryffindor won with a score of 210-90, after the Gryffindor seeker (a little, dark haired seventh year girl named Maria) caught the snitch.

There was a party celebrating the victory in the common room.

There was butterbeer and sweets and dancing, and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Albus and Scorpius were starting to walk towards the boys' dormitories, when they bumped into a head of soft blond hair.

"Oh, sorry Steffi!" Albus exclaimed.

"No problem, it was my fault," she replied, her cheeks reddening.

There was a small awkward pause, then Albus asked, "so, are you excited for the flying lessons?"

"Not in the least bit!" she cried, and upon seeing the expression on Albus's face, added, "not that I'm not excited to learn how to fly - of course I am, I'm sure It's amazing! It's just that we have it with the Slytherins, and I'm not exactly thrilled about having another class with Garrett," she giggled softly, "I guess I'm just being stupid - I'll be fine."

"To tell you the truth, I don't think anybody is too thrilled about having another class with Garrett,"

She laughed.

"But he's not going to do anything to hurt you."

Steffi smiled, "I know, but . . . he's just such a jerk, sometimes I wish I wasn't related to him." She smiled at them, "and I'm really sorry Scorpius about my cousin, I swear if there was anything I could do to get him to lay off you, I would."

Scorpius smiled shyly in response.

Steffi beamed at Albus all of a sudden, a little dimple showing on her cheek.

"What?" he asked, curious.

She just shook her head.

Steffi waved to them and left.

That Friday, the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years walked down to the quidditch pitch to find an impatient Madame Robins tapping her foot.

"Welcome to your flying lessons," she began, "now, everynody stick out your right hand over your broom, and say 'up'"

"Up," everyone said. Albus's broom flew up to his hand, but his was one of the few who did.

None of the muggleborns had ever ridden a broom in their lives, and even many students with with magical backgrounds were having trouble lifting the school's poor quality broom.

Rose's broom just rolled around as she grew more and more impatient screaming "Up! Up!"

Steffi and Scorpius's brooms both flew into their hands around the third try. (Albus was very impressed by this feat in Steffi's case, because, being a muggleborn, she had never even touched a broomstick in her life.)

To Albus's enormous delight, Garrett Maitland also seemed unable to get his broom to come upon his word.

When finally, everyone had their brooms, Madame Robins regained their attention, "now," she said, "when I blow my whistle, you are all to kick off from the ground, hard."

"One, two," she blew the whistle in place of the number three, and the students all kicked off from the ground, soaring into the air.

Not thirty seconds were they in the air however, before Albus saw Rose streaking for Maitland, who was, with obvious intent, was steering his broom straight towards an unexpected Scorpius.

BANG!

There was a shriek. Madame Robins blew her whistle and everyone landed.

Albus couldn't breath. He watched as Madame Robins asked Andrea Pierce to bring Rosie to the hospital wing. She was clutching her arm in pain.

He watched as Steffi trudged up to Maitland and began yelling at him, "what the hell is wrong with you?!" she demanded, but he didn't hear the rest.

Because all he could think about was that his best friend, his cousin; his flesh and blood was hurt, and it was all his fault.

He knew that Maitland would try to ambush Scorpius again, he should have stayed with him, instead of relishing in his flying abilities, then maybe Rose would not have tried to stop him and gotten hurt in the process.

Madame Robins was now interrogating Maitland.

"It was an accident!" He insisted.

"It was not an accident!" His cousin cried, "you were headed straight for her! Maybe you meant to to hit Scorpius and not Rose, but you were still trying to hurt someone!"

Madame Robins appeased them, "it's quite all right Miss Zane," Steffi blushed violently, "if you say it was an accident Mr. Maitland, then I will let you off with a warning just this once."

"Class dismissed," she blew her whistle once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks so much to Guest, lolpotatoes, daniellover1, and RangerManaInSnuggieWar for reviewing the previous chapter!**

**xoxoxoxo**

In the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey, fixed Rose's arm in a jiffy, and she was only required to stay over for one night.

When she was released the next day, Albus and Scorpius had a surprise for her.

"Rosie, tonight come up to the common room instead of dinner," Albus heard Scorpius whisper to her in the middle of Potions class.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley?" Professor Zenkarv demanded sharply.

He had become much more hostile towards her and her cousin since they had been showing a great lack of interest in becoming his pets.

Rose and Scorp shook their heads slowly.

"All right then," he barked, "pay attention."

**xoxoxoxo**

That night at dinner, the three snuck up to Gryffindor Tower, Rosie growing more and more impatient by the minute when her two friends stubbornly refused to tell her what they had to show her.

The Common Room was empty when they entered.

Albus reached into his bag and pulled out a filthy, old book. The pages were torn and the ink was fading.

Rose reached out and picked it up gingerly. "_Second Lives,_" she read the title out loud.

"Last night, when you were in the Hospital Wing," Albus explained, "we were passing by that same room in which we heard Professor Longbottom talking to the Minister, when we saw this lying on a desk opened to page thirty-three.

Rosie carefully turned to the page he had indicated and gasped dramatically. "_The Darkness of Fire is the only method that can be used to access a deceased soul and partially resurrect it for a period of time._

_The amount of time the soul will have on earth and the fraction of the soul that will be able to return is dependent on the power of the deceased wizard, as well as the strength of the spell cast._

_The spell is strengthened by," _Rose squinted to see the faded print, "can either of you see what this says?"

They shook their heads.

"I-I think," Rose continued letting out a whimper, "that it say that the spell is strengthened by the death toll."

Her face paled, "d-do you g-guys no what this m-m-means?"

They shook their heads once again.

"It means," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "that Voldemort is returning through the Darkness of Fire, and he's trying to kill as many people as he can in order to do so."

Albus could feel his face whitening.

"And not only that," Rose continued. Albus and Scorpius exchanged a glance as if to say "_what could be worse?" _"not only that, but he has an accomplice - or many accomplices - here on earth who are helping him do it."

"How do-"

"How do I know? I know because dead people can't do anything for themselves. It also means that someone on earth _started _the use of The Darkness of Fire."

"Well then we better watch out for who we trust," said Scorpius, speaking for the first time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know it's short, but I hope you liked it anyway! Please leave a review, and let me know what you though Love you all, Love CC.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thank you to the lovely reviewers of the previous chapter - lolpotatoes, daniellover1, and RangerManaInSnuggieWar! You guys are awesome!**

The Gryffindor first years were in Defense Against the Dark Arts class the day before Halloween.

Professor Karbump was telling them about vampires, and warning them of the dangers of their hair, (Albus thought it very unlikely that it's _hair _would be the dangerous thing about a vampire, but she was the teacher after all.)

The whole time, Karbump's wide, glossy eyes stared into Albus's face, occasionally straying to that of Rose and Scorpius and once or twice to Steffi.

Every so often, she would stop her lecture and mutter something to herself. The mutterings included anything from "such grave danger," to "what a pity it is to have bad posture."

She seemed not to realize that the students could hear her. Perhaps she even forgot that they were there, though that seemed very unlikely as she was staring bluntly at them (especially Albus) the entire lesson.

Suddenly a stern looking woman burst through the door - Professor Homeson.

Albus's stomach squirmed. Professor Homeson valued education and took it very seriously, she would never interrupt another teacher's class unless it was absolutely urgent.

"Diane," she called to Professor Karbump, breaking the latter out of her almost trance-like state, "Neville and I need to talk to you about Xavier Zankarv!" she seemed to suddenly realize that she had just announced this in front of all of the students and immediately clasped her hand to her mouth, adding something else in a whisper to Professor Karbump that Albus could not catch.

Professor Karbump however, seemed either not to know or not to care that the students could here what she was saying and said aloud, "I know you're theories Holly, but I beg to disagree. There is nothing about Xavier Zenkarv that I do not trust. A little power hungry, maybe, but that's all."

"Not so loud!" Homeson hissed.

"Holly, if you would excuse me . . ." her unblinking eyes traveled back to Albus. He sunk back into his chair, uncomfortable with her constantly staring at him.

Without another word, Holly Homeson dragged her fellow professor out of the classroom to the spot where, Albus assumed, they were meeting Neville to discuss Zenkarv.

Zenkarv . . .

He had always seemed a little strange to Albus.

Then, something hit him and he felt himself visibly paling.

Zenkarv . . . Voldemort needed an accomplice on earth to do his bidding.

Zenkarv . . . he had started acting so hostile towards Albus once Albus had begun to show a lack of interest in him.

No . . . _what else was happening around the time that Zenkarv decided he doesn't like me anymore? _Albus asked himself.

He felt his eyes grow even wider. It was just a few weeks after Albus, Rose and Scorpius had found out about the Darkness of Fire. They had had no idea what it was of course, but they had heard about it.

Yes, Zenkarv had started hating them once he heard that they had heard about the Darkness of Fire.

He looked to his right and left where Rose and Scorpius were seated. He saw his expression of horror mirrored on their faces, and knew that they had made the same connection that he had.

Most of the other Gryffindors seemed to think nothing of the little exchange between the two professors, probably assuming that they were just being melodramatic over something stupid.

The students sat in silence for a moment. Finally Spencer Burton said, "so I guess we're dismissed right?"

The class muttered their agreement and packed up their things.

On the way out, Steffi approached Al, Rose, and Scorpius, "hey guys," her cheeks filled with color as they usually did when she spoke, "are you okay, you all look like you've just seen a ghost." Albus couldn't deny his happiness at the fact that Steffi truly cared how he and the others were feeling.

"Well, actually, I suppose it wouldn't be too weird to see a ghost here at Hogwarts." She blushed once again, and Rose offered her a kind smile.

"We're fine," said Rose.

"Okay then, I've got to go. See you guys."

Steffi swung her bag over her shoulder and followed her fellow Gryffindors out of the classroom. As did Al, Rose, and Scorp.

In the crowded corridors, Rose whispered into each of the two boys' ears, "tonight, we have a _lot_ to talk about."

And they headed off towards their next classes.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Love you, love, CC.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DIsclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks so much to daniellover1, joey the ripper, and RangerManaInSnuggieWar for reviewing the previous chapter!**

Over the next few weeks, Professors Longbottom and Homeson were constantly on edge during their lessons.

Professor Karbump, however was acting totally normal, (or at least how she usually acted) as if nothing had happened.

Zenkarv seemed to be oblivious of the other teachers' suspicions of him, the only change in his behavior being that he now seemed to greatly favor the Slytherins, and not only had he become even more hostile to the other Gryffindors, but he seemed to positively _hate _Albus, Rose, and Scorpius.

One particular Potions lesson, Zenkarv put Albus on the spot, asking him what the twelve uses of dragon blood were, and deducted twenty points from Gryffindor when Rose tried to argue that they weren't supposed to learn that until much later in the year.

_He must really hate us for figuring out what he's up to, _Albus thought bitterly.

The next day was a Friday: Albus, Rose, and Scorpius decided to visit Hagrid.

While sipping tea that Hagrid had provided for them, and "enjoying" some of Hagrid's cooking, they told him about their week.

"It's weird," said Albus, "Professor Zenkarv used to love Rose and I. Now he _hates _all three of us," he was careful not to mention the reason that Zenkarv was showing his true colors. If Hagrid found out about the Darkness of Fire - and that they knew about the Darkness of Fire - it would be extremely problematic.

"Let me tell yeh sommat Albus," Hagrid replied, "yer father had a Potions teacher, Professor Snape. Always thought Snape hated him. It turned out though that Snape was protectin' him the whole time. So don't you go be judging yer teachers," he gave them all a disapproving look before deciding that he had made enough of an intimidating impression and returned to humming merrily.

Albus felt like rolling his eyes. Hagrid was one of the kindest and most caring people he had ever met. But there were somethings that Hagrid simply did not understand.

They thanked Hagrid for the tea and food and trudged back up to the castle.

The next quidditch match of the season was Gryffindor verse Slytherin. The whole school walked down to the pitch and watch the match.

Albus was not paying attention to the match; there was too much on his mind.

He watched as the fourteen brooms flew into the air and the match began. He saw each team score a point a piece, and joined in with the cheeres of the Scarlet and gold clad Gryffindor supporters.

And then he was being tapped on the shoulder by Rose repeatedly.

"There's something we _need _to discuss," she said urgently. He and Scorpius, who she had also been tapping, could tell that this was important. And so they snuck out of the crowd and dashed up to the Gryffindor Common Room at top speed.

Exactly six and a half minutes later Rose was telling them her urgent news.

"Guys, did you notice someone in particular missing from the match?"

"Uh," both boys were drawing a blank.

"Of course you didn't, why did I even bother asking?" She rolled her eyes, "anyway it was _two _people!"

"What? Was it Zenkarv?" Albus was getting scared.

"Yes," Rose replied, "and someone else."

She paused for a few moments before Scorpius broke the silence by saying, "well, come on, don't leave us hanging, who is it?"

"Professor Karbump," she whispered.

Scorpius's face whitened in shock and fear, and Albus felt his own features doing the same.

"And it all makes sense," Rose continued in a hushed tone that was quite unnecessary being that they were the only ones in the common room and everyone else was ouside at the quidditch pitch, "she was never 'suspicious' of Zenkarv like Professor Longbottom and Professor Homeson were. She kept saying that she trusted him, and that she was sure he wasn't up to anything. It all fits now - she's not just some loon who was fooled by Zenkarv's act of innocence and has nothing better to do than stare at her students all day - she's working _with_ Zenkarv. I'll bet she wants to bring Voldemort back just as much as he does."

Rose closed her eyes, as if that would make the truth less horrifying.

But everything that Rose had said made sense, and Albus realized that everything did fit together.

So now there were two accomplices of Voldemort they had identified. Both wanting, possibly more than anything, to resurrect Voldemort's soul, and both looking to kill as many innocent people as possible in order to do so.

This just kept getting worse and worse.

Albus and the others didn't feel like going back to the match after this revelation, so they sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Albus tried to banish the Darkness of Fire and everything related to it from his mind for a little while, but it kept on creeping back up into his thoughts.

He tried to focus on something that was truly exciting him: Christmas was just a few days away. The first dusting of snow was even beginning to fall already.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Love, CC.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dislclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thank you so so so so so so sooooooooooo much daniellover1 and RangerManaInSnuggieWar who reviewed the previous chapter!**

On September 25, almost the entire school (except for the students who had signed up to remain at Hogwarts for Christmas) boarded the train to return home for the Christmas Holidays.

**xoxoxoxo**

When they arrived at the Platform, Albus and James were reunited with their parents and Lily.

Lily squealed and enveloped them both in a hug.

"Geez, Lils, we've only been gone a couple months," James rolled his eyes, but Albus could tell that secretly he was glad that their little sister had missed them so much.

Each of Albus's parents gave him warm, sweet hugs, which he returned with a smile, but when they attempted to do the same to his brother, James just looked around nervously and said, "not _here_ you're embarrassing me!"

Ginny shook her head, "whatever you say sweetheart. Shall we get back to the car?"

The boys nodded. On their way out, Albus saw Scorpius standing with his family, looking tense.

Scorpius's father was glaring coldly at his son, while his mother had her arm on her husband's shoulder, as if she was calming down the rage that burned inside of him.

Ginny saw where her youngest son was staring and quickly ushered him away from the scene.

**xoxoxoxo**

Albus and his family were going to spend Christmas with the rest of the Weasleys at the Burrow as always.

They arrived at the door. Grandma and Granddad Weasley greeted them at the door.

"Come in dears, come in!" said Albus's grandmother enthusiastically, "you're the last ones."

She gave them each a hug and a kiss, "you'll have to tell us all about your first term at Hogwarts Albus, dear. I hope your brother hasn't been stirring up too much trouble,"

"Well, not for Albus at least," James said with a shrug.

"And Lily dear," she continued, "soon you'll be going to. All the babies are growing up."

She sighed.

The three kids ran inside to meet their cousins. Faintly, Albus heard his grandmother mention something about trouble at work to his father in an undertone.

Albus wondered if this had anything to do with the Darkness of Fire. Harry, being Head of the Auror Office, must have found out about it somehow, probably through the the minister.

The whole family plus Teddy Lupin (who they considered family) was congregated in the cramped little living room, discussing life, school, and work among other things. Everyone was wearing their hand-knitted Weasley sweaters. Albus adored them. They represented how truly united the entire family was. His was always emerald green to match his eyes and had a big bright yellow letter "A" on the front.

Grandma Weasley asked Molly, Louis, James, and Fred to decorate the tree, but James and Fred insisted that they did not require assistance.

Rose tapped Albus on the shoulder, "Albus can I talk to you for a second?"

He turned to look at her expectantly and nodded, as if to say "go on."

"Alone," she added.

He followed her upstairs to the room that had once belonged to Uncle Charlie.

"Listen Al, I've been thinking and well . . . maybe we should ask someone about the Darkness of Fire, I mean, we know virtually nothing - nothing that's going to help us stop it anyway - and someone else might know more."

"Well, who would we ask?"

"I don't know, anyone, my dad, your dad. Maybe Professor Longbottom, or-"

"No."

"Huh?"

"No." Albus was getting frustrated, "we're not going to any adults about this Rose. _They already know about it_."

"I know Albus, but-"

"Listen to me Rosie. They all already know about it. And they're just as much in the dark about it as we are. I think they're beginning to ignore it - as if it's just some sort of prank or joke or something. None of the professors have made any attempt to stop Zenkarv since Longbottom and Homeson interrupted our DADA class, and they don't even know that Karbump is working with him. As for our parents, I'm sure they only know and care as much as the teachers do. And Rose, even if you disagree with everything else I've said there's no denying this: if we go to any adult about this, their just going to make sure we find out nothing more about the Darkness of Fire and do nothing to stop it. They'll want to protect us. You can't deny that our parents want more than anything to protect us. And the teachers also wouldn't let us get hurt."

"All right fine." Rose sighed in defeat.

They were halfway across the room and to the door, when Rose whipped around and said, "what about Victoire?"

Albus was confused "what _about _Victoire?"

"Why don't we ask her if she knows anything?" And when Albus began to protest, "No, think about it. She's Head Girl. She might know something! Victoire would never try to stop us, and she'd never _ever _tell our parents or a teacher about what we're trying to find out."

"But, Rosie, do you know if the Head Girl is actually told these things?"

"I have no idea. But it's worth an ask."

"Fine. But not now. I just want to put this whole Darkness of Fire thing out of mu mind for now and enjoy Christmas. We'll talk to her once school starts again."

Rose smiled, content.

As they descended the last flight of stairs, Albus felt his mouth drop open.

The Christmas tree looked simple spectacular. It gave the illusion that a thousand multicolored fireworks were sprouting from its leaves and ornaments.

Rose was stuttering, "How did you . . . how did you-"

James grinned slyly and Fred cut her off shrugging, "we had a little help from Dad," he said modestly, winking at James.

**xoxoxo**

The rest of the night was filled with joyful chatter, merry singing, and many exchanges of "Happy Christmas."

When the five Potters returned home, laden with the gifts they had recently received, Albus immediately collapsed on his bed.

**xoxoxoxo**

****Like every year, the five Potters would be going to visit Harry's cousin, Dudley, and his family.

This was an occasion that they dreaded all Christmas long, but knew had to come eventually. It wasn't that they disliked Dudley or his wife, Addison, or either of their children, it was that Dudley's parents lived in the same house as their son, and Albus and his family simply couldn't stand them, especially Uncle Vernon.

He was always hissing "freak," into the ears of the three children, trying to stop his grandchildren from playing with them.

The Potters all piled into the car, and drove down the familiar path toward Privet Drive.

When they reached number four, Harry, (who had been driving) parked the car, and they trudged up to the doorstep, where Ginny rang the bell.

Aunt Addie opened the door. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she clutched Walter, her two year old son in one hand.

"Hi," she said warmly, "please. Come in." She gave each of them brief, slightly awkward hugs and they entered the living room where the rest of the family was congregated.

On the floor sat a little girl looking at a children's book. Albus's little cousin, Erin, was the spitting image of her mother. Uncle Dudley sat on the couch, watching her. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were no where to be found.

Albus let out a sigh of relief. Maybe, just maybe, they were busy today.

Upon seeing them enter, Erin immediately grabbed Lily's hand saying that she had to show her her dolly.

The boys and their parents sat down in the living room with their parents.

Uncle Dudley politely inquired to James and Al as to how their first term of school had gone this year.

"Pretty good," James replied, "but I've got greater expectations for next term." Albus sincerely doubted that he was referring to his marks.

"How about you Albus? You started Hogwarts this year didn't you?"

Albus nodded, "it's great he said," not so enthusiastically. Not that Hogwarts wasn't great. It was beyond great in fact - exquisite and magnificent. Hogwarts was inreplicable. But he wasn't exactly in the mood for a pleasant chat at the moment.

He was worried about Scorpius. He felt like an awful friend for not thinking of him until now, but better late than never he supposed.

He remembered the look on Mr. Malfoy's face at the train station. He could still hear the howler Scorpius had received fresh in his mind. He gulped.

Albus excused himself to the bathroom. _Please let Scorpius be okay._ He thought.

He didn't return from the restroom. He wanted to be alone in his thoughts for a little while longer.

When he finally did reenter the living room, James slapped him and exclaimed "where were you?!"

"Bathroom."

James looked at his watch, "for twenty minutes?!" He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, we're going now."

Lily was back downstairs already.

As James opened the door for the family to leave, Albus could see a car pulling into the driveway. He bet he knew who that was.

Sure enough, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were walking towards the house, carrying bags of groceries.

As they crossed paths, Uncle Vernon scowled at Albus. Albus looked down and pretended not to notice.

**xoxoxoxo**

When the time came, Albus returned to Hogwarts along with James and most of his cousins.

Albus and Rose met up with Scorpius that night at dinner, and told him in hushed tones that they had decided to consult Victoire about the Darkness of Fire.

Scorpius agreed hesitantly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I'm not sure how much I like this chapter - please let me know what you thought. Thanks. Love, CC.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks so much to lolpotatoes, daniellover1, joey the ripper, and RangerManaInSnuggieWar for reviewing the previous chapter! Also just so you know, I added to chapter 11, so if you want to reread it please do so, I hope you like it! Here's the next chapter, thanks for reading it, I hope you like it, and don't forget to review ;)**

"So how was your Christmas?" Rose inquired to Scorpius the next night in the common room. "How very rude of us not to have asked sooner!"

Scorpius squirmed uncomfortably, "oh, it was . . . okay."

He, Albus, and Rose were finishing up their homework. Rose had agreed to look over the boys' transfiguration essays, and was doing so as she spoke to them.

"Come on Scorpius." She looked up from the parchment and tried to catch Scorpius's eye. He averted her gaze. "We're your friends."

"Yeah, you can tell us anything," Albus added.

Scorpius's cheeks grew red. "All right fine. It wasn't the greatest Christmas I've ever experienced." He did not look up at them as he spoke. "Dad says he's never been more disappointed in me. He found out that I'm in Gryffindor, (well, I guess you know that, the whole school probably does because they heard that Howler) and that I'm friends with you two. He has a very diplomatic relationship with your parents, they've never exactly been friends, and Dad says they never will be. It- it doesn't make sense though. He told me before I boarded the train in September that he would always love me know matter what. That I was his son and no matter what house I'm in I'll always be his son. And that me and Mum will always be his whole world, no matter what." Scorpius sighed. "I guess those were just empty words."

"Oh, Scorp-" Rose's eyes were now brimming with tears. Scorpius cut her off.

"And he told Mum that I can't have any Christmas presents this year. He wants Mum to hate me too. But she doesn't."

"Scorpius he doesn't hate you!" Said Rose, throwing her arms around him.

Many people turned to look at the three first years having such an intense conversation, but immediately turned around upon seeing the glares Rose was sending in their directions.

Scorpius stood up, muttering something about a bathroom. Albus thought it best not to follow him. He held his hand out to stop Rose from doing so. "Just give him some time," he said.

Rose obeyed grudgingly.

**xoxoxoxo**

The next day at the end of Herbology, Professor Longbottom asked Scorpius to stay behind.

Professor Longbottom ushered the rest of the class out of the greenhouse before addressing Scorpius, and Scorpius did not wish to tell Al and Rose what he had said afterwards. Albus presumed that Professor Longbottom wanted to talk to Scorpius about his home life.

**xoxoxoxo**

Albus, Rose and Scorpius had been trying to find a time to ask Victoire if she knew anything about the Darkness of Fire, but they could never seem to get her alone.

She always seemed to be surrounded by a large group of girls.

One day, however, they found her wandering the hallways alone. Rose immediately seized the opportunity, calling after her, "Victoire! Victoire!"

Albus and Scorpius joined in, chasing after her.

Finally, Victoire turned around, "oh, hi guys!" She said to Albus and Rose, "and . . ."

She looked at Scorpius and suddenly her eyes narrowed slightly, as if wondering what a Malfoy was doing with Albus and Rose.

"Victoire, this is our friend Scorpius. Scorpius, this is our cousin Victoire."

They murmured hellos.

"So, what's up guys?"

"We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?"

Victoire bit her lip. "I'm sorry guys, I have to get to Transfiguration now. Homeson'll kill me if I'm late. Maybe later?"

"Oh, okay." Albus was disappointed. "How about after dinner?"

"Sounds good." Victoire smiled. "See you guys later."

**xoxoxoxo**

That night as dinner ended and the students poured out of the Great Hall, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius ventured over to where a group of seventh year Ravenclaws were exiting the Hall.

"Victoire!" Rose called.

Victoire's blond hair flew out behind her as she turned around.

"Is now okay?" Rose asked?

Victoire nodded. "How about in the charms classroom? Flitwick is hardly ever in there when he's not giving a lesson."

They agreed and followed the Head Girl into the charms classroom.

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

Albus was the first to speak, "well, we were just, uh, wondering . . . well you know, since your the Head Girl and all that . . ."

Rose finished for him, straight out saying, "do they give you classified information?"

Victoire seemed confused, "does who give me classified information. You mean the teachers? And Harting?" Then it seemed to dawn on her, "Ohhhh. You mean what Longbottom and Homeson are so worked up about. And what your father's are dealing with at work?"

Al and Rose nodded vigorously. Scorpius gave a slight bob of the head.

Victoire gave a slight laugh. "I'm sorry guys. Really, I am. But I'm just a student, they'd never tell me what's going on. I know just as much as you do."

Albus could feel the disappointment wash over him.

"Oh, and guys," Victoire called to them as they turned to leave. "Don't go trying to figure out what there talking about or do anything to try and stop it. Just leave to the adults."

The corridors were almost bear by the time Al, Rose, and Scorp made their way up to Gryffindor Tower.

Perhaps their curfew had already passed. Luckily, they didn't run into Filch or Mrs. Norris on the way up.

As they trudged up the stairs, Rose sighed, "well I guess that was a pointless endeavor."

The two boys nodded their agreement.

"I mean, she knows less than we do," Rose continued. "She has no clue that it's the Darkness of Fire. She's probably never even heard of the Darkness of Fire. And she thinks we don't know what they're talking about either.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review :) :) :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks so much to lolpotatoes, RangerManaInSnuggieWar, joey the ripper, and daniellover1 for reviewing!**

**And to answer your question lolpotatoes, I'm not entirely sure how many chapter's there'll be, I'm not really sure, sorry.**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it :) :) :)**

The next couple of months were extremely frustrating for Albus, Rose, and Scorpius. They were still pressed with the thought that Zenkarv and Karbump were gradually bringing Voldemort back, one human life at a time. Albus shuddered at the thought.

The Gryffindors were sitting in Greenhouse 1 for Herbology.

Professor Longbottom was showing them a Devil's Snare plant, and informing them of its properties.

Generally, Albus liked Professor Longbottom as a teacher. He was a cheerful man who engaged his students through his dynamic teaching style.

Albus had known Professor Longbottom (as Neville) for as long as he could remember.

Neville was an old family friend of the Potters (as well as the Weasleys). Neville had gone to school with Albus's parents.

It was funny to think about in a way.

This same greenhouse that he, Albus, sat in, his father had sat in before him, and his father before him, and so on. Perhaps they had even sat or stood in the exact spot where Albus was. Those same hallways, classrooms, and Gryffindor Tower that were becoming familiar to Al, and he was beginning to adore, had once been patrolled by his parents.

He found it funny. Hogwarts was something special to each witch and wizard. It was something they all had in common. Yet it was special to each of them in their own way.

"Class dismissed." Professor Longbottom announced, snapping Albus out of his thoughts.

He made to pack up his things but saw that Rose had already done so for him. She thrust his bag to him and seized his arm, "come on Albus, we have Potions next. If we're late Zenkarv will murder us."

"Literally," Scorpius whispered darkly, overhearing their conversation.

It turned out however, that they need not have rushed, for when they arrived at Potions class, Professor Zenkarv was not there. Rather it was Professor Karbump whose glassy eyes glazed over Albus intensely before announcing to the class in her deep, monotone voice "Professor Zenkarv is not available for teaching today. He had, uh, other things to take care of."

Albus's stomach lurched. He felt like vomiting.

He thought he knew exactly what types of other things Zenkarv wanted to take care of.

For the rest of the class, Karbump did not speak, she rocked back and forth on her heels, seemingly in some sort of trance.

The students began to murmur amongst themselves, but she did not seem to notice.

Garrett Maitland stood up and strolled arrogantly over to where Al was seated with Rose and Scorpius.

"What do you want Maitland?" Scorpius grumbled angrily.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know how you're doing Malfoy?" He asked sarcastically.

Scorp rolled his eyes.

"You idiot, that's called _sarcasm_. No, what I really want is to break your face."

Reg Carson guffawed stupidly from behind him. He sounded like a donkey.

"Garrett, don't you dare!" Steffi Zane warned, her eyes wide.

"Shut up _Stefanie. _Since when do I take orders from my puny little cousin?"

Albus was raging inside. How dare Maitland insult his friends like that!

"So what do you think, Malfoy, you and me, right here right now. Let's duel. The big idiot teacher won't notice." He smirked.

"No thanks." Scorpius replied smoothly.

Maitland chortled. Carson's ridiculous guffawing was growing increasingly more annoying.

"Why Malfoy? You scared?" Maitland taunted.

"No I just-"

"Then fight me. Right here. Right now. It doesn't even have to be a wizard's duel if you want. We could have a good old fashioned muggle brawl."

By this point, the entire class had turned to watch in terror, or, to Albus's disgust, in amusement.

"Uh," Scorpius looked quite scared.

"Who wants to see just how pure Malfoy's blood is?" Many of the Slytherins cheered.

"Why don't you go get a life Maitland?" Ashley Lex shouted. Andrea Pierce nodded her agreement.

"Please just leave him alone," one Slytherin girl said sweetly. Maia? Was that her name? Another one looked over at Scorpius with sympathy. Albus recognized her as Kenda Pierce, Andrea Pierce's sister.

Maitland ignored them.

It was remarkable to Albus how Karbump did not say a word during this entire demonstration! How could she not notice such a thing?! Then again, she's working with Zenkarv - maybe she did notice, she just chose to pretend not to because she'd love to see Scorpius get hurt.

Albus's rage rose further.

"No teachers to protect you now Malfoy," Maitland sneered, and he drew his wand.

"Fumu-"

His spell was interrupted by his cry of "ouch!"

Rose Weasley, now positively fuming, withdrew her hand from Garrett Maitland's face. Albus didn't think he had ever been prouder of her.

Maitland held one hand to now bleeding nose. With the other, he held out his wand and exclaimed

"Fubuntulud!" Maitland attempted the spell, but his speech was altered by his bloody nose.

He was now the laughing stock of the whole class.

Reg Carson, his immbocile of a friend continued his mindless guffawing, oblivious to the fact that Maitland was the one who had wound up punched.

"Shut it!" Maitland commanded. Carson immediately obeyed.

"Class dismissed." Karbump said lazily, speaking for the first time since the very beginning of the lesson.

"Nice one Rosie!" Albus exclaimed enthusiastically on their way out.

Steffi Zane gave her a high-five and Andrea Pierce shouted "you go girl!"

Scorpius blushed intensely. "Thanks Rose." He muttered softly, so that only she and Albus could hear.

Rose grinned. "What are friends for?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I would appreciate it so much of you left a review! Thanks :)**

**Love,**

**CC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks you so so so so so so much to lolpotatoes, ginnypotter7491, GreenGirl713, daniellover1, RangerManaInSnuggieWar, and joey the ripper for reviewing the previous chapter! :) :) :) :) :)**

Over the next few days, Garrett Maitland steered clear of Rosie. (then again, it only lasted a few days, but Albus thought it was certainly better than nothing.)

Albus, Rose, and Scorpius were enjoying their dinner one cloudy Tuesday morning at the Gryffindor table.

Albus could see an all too familiar mischievous grin on James's face a little further down, as he conversed with his friends Fred and Aidan is whispers. The two other boys were shaking with laughter.

Albus saw his cousin Molly over at the Ravenclaw table narrow her eyes suspiciously at her two cousins and their friend.

Albus wondered what his brother could be up too. Knowing the look on his face it was nothing good.

"I have an announcement to make." A monotone voice stated with no expression.

Albus looked up to see his headmaster staring blankly down at the students through his round glasses.

To be honest Albus had forgotten about Professor Harting. He had had no activity in the lives of the students since the Welcome Banquet. How could he forget who the headmaster was? It had not even occurred to him that the central chair in the Great Hall had been missing the entire year so far. Until now.

It seemed as though many of the other students had been thinking along the same lines as Albus, because there was an immediate explosion of chatter.

Professor Harting rose. "Good evening students." He spoke not even waiting for quiet, as if there was silence in the Hall aside from his words. "I have been asked through a letter by an anonymous parent here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to inform you of-"

_BOOM!_

Professor Harting instantly stopped speaking. He just stood there for a second, watching the fireworks from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes erupt one by one.

A minute ticked by. And another. And another. And then Professor Harting collapsed.

Professor Longbottom immediately sprang into action, finding Madame Pomfrey and bringing her into the Hall.

Madame Pomfrey just sighed as if that happens a lot. She conjured up a stretcher and that followed her as she lazily exited the Hall, and, Albus presumed, brought him to the Hospital Wing.

Chatter in the Great Hall erupted once again. The students were utterly confused. All except for James, Fred, and Aidan who looked quite pleased with themselves. They began high fiving each other and laughing like maniacs.

"What was that all about?" Rose whispered in frustration, "and what's that lot laughing about?" She motioned to where James, Fred, and Aidan were seated.

"No idea." Albus responded, "Scorp?"

The other boy shook his white-blond head.

None of the teachers could get the students silent.

Finally, Zenkarv stood up and yelled, "silence!" In a booming voice.

The students obeyed.

Once Zenkarv had their attention he continued. "You are all to go to your respective dormitories and go to bed immediately."

The students did not move.

"NOW!" He bellowed.

Slowly they stood up. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius trudged up the many stairs to Gryffindor Tower just as Zenkarv had said.

When they told the Fat Lady the password (Flubdalem) and, climbed through the portrait hole and entered the common room however, they did not find everyone going to bed or already sleeping as Zenkarv had demanded. Rather, they found the whole house in chaos and confusion.

Everyone was talking about the incident. A girl that Albus recognized to be in James's year was telling her friend about how funny the prank was, just like everything else James does.

Albus did not find it funny. It was sick. Absolutely sick! Sure, Harting wasn't the most exciting guy - but that didn't give the right for James to do . . . whatever it was he had done to him. Why did he set off those fireworks knowing that it would cause Professor Harting to faint. And the more intriguing question - why did those fireworks cause Harting to faint in the first place? And how did James and his friends know that they would?

Unlike those two girls in James's year, most of Gryffindor did not even know that James, Fred, and Aidan were the ones who set off the fireworks; they were still discussing whom it might have been.

"I bet it was that dreadful first year, Maitland." He heard Stacia Dobson, whom he recognized from the quidditch team saying. "I hope he gets at least a month's worth of detention. Serves him right."

Albus chuckled slightly. He did enjoy the thought of Maitland getting detention.

Albus noticed that James, Fred, and Aidan were all absent from the common room. He supposed they would be being told off by one of the teachers. Serves them right - Albus was the first to admit that he loved a good prank, but not when it involved an innocent person getting hurt.

Finally, as the students began to clear out to go to sleep, three boys came racing through the portrait hole. Each of them was holding a little slip of parchment.

"Hey Al." James called to him just as he was beginning to walk towards his dormitory. "Look what I've got."

James waved the bit of parchment around. "It's a detention note. From Harting himself." James seemed quite pleased with himself.

Rose and Scorpius had now joined them to look at the note too.

"So . . ." Albus said, "he's . . . awake?"

"Oh yeah," James smiled. We knew he'd wake up soon. We've been doing a little research-"

Fred coughed something that sounded like _spying_.

James continued as though he had not been interrupted, "on his little . . . condition."

_What condition?_ Thought Albus.

"Anyway we have detention every Saturday for a month, but I think it was worth it. You know, now that we've given every one of the dear students and faculty of Hogwarts the opportunity to see their headmaster faint during one of the rare occasions in which he was actually at a meal. I think we've done good little brother, don't you."

"Sure James. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to bed."

James rolled his eyes and left the three first years alone in the common room. Albus stood up to get to bed, but Rosie called after him, "Albus, wait!"

"What?" He could see in her eyes that she was trying to solve something that was puzzling her. Her lips were pursed, her legs crossed.

"Albus I've seen that handwriting before - the one on James's detention slip. Yes, I've definitely seen it before."

"Yeah, well, Harting's probably written something that's up somewhere in the school before. I wouldn't worry too much about it Rosie."

She shook her head. "No he hasn't. And even if he has. This isn't that. This is something different."

He didn't respond.

"I'm sure I've seen it somewhere." She seemed incredibly frustrated.

"Yes, I recognize it too now that you mention it Rose," Scorpius chided.

Rose nodded. "I just wish I knew from where.

Albus shrugged. "Good night guys." He said. "I'm going to bed now. We can figure out the handwriting mystery some other time if you still think it matters."

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! Please leave a review :) :) :) :) :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thank you so much to RangerManaInSnuggieWar, joey the ripper, ginnypotter7491, and daniellover1 for reviewing the last chapter! I really appreciate all of your support!**

* * *

Albus and Scorpius awoke the very next day and came down from their dormitory to find an impatient looking Rose pacing around the common room, her eyes ablaze and her hair frizzier than usual.

"What took you so long?" She snapped, "I've been waiting for you here for _ages._"

"Sorry," Albus put his hand up as if in surrender, "a bloke's gotta do what a bloke's gotta do in the morning."

Rosie rolled her eyes, then sighed. "I'm sorry guys. It's just that I was up almost _all night_ until I finally figured it out, and then I wanted to tell you, but of course I couldn't just barge into the boys' dormitory when the four of you were sleeping. And I wasn't even sure that I was right so I needed to ask you." She nodded in Scorpius's direction, "to see it to see if I was right. And then to top it all off, this morning Andrea seemed to think that I looked a little, uh, disgruntled, and so she just _had _to ask me if I was doing okay, and I felt like saying that I was most certainly _not _okay, but then of course she'd ask why and then I'd have to make up some lie because obviously I couldn't tell her about the Darkness of Fire or anything that has anything to do with it, so I just said, 'I'm fine Andrea, thanks for asking.' But I really was _not _fine, and I need to see it now Scorpius so I can see if I'm right, and sorry for the rant but I just _really _had to get all of this out of my system."

Albus couldn't help but agree with Andrea, but he didn't voice this concurrence.

Rosie closed her mouth for one second. Then, she took a deep calming breath before smiling calmly and saying to Scorpius sweetly, "May I see it please?"

"Uh, I'm sorry Rosie, but I don't really know what your talking about, and I probably don't have it anyway, so . . ."

Rose gave out a slight laugh. "Oh. Silly me, I forgot to explain. But I'm sure you have it Scorpius. I need to see that little piece of parchment. The one we found that night when-"

But Scorpius needed no further instruction. He already seemed to know what Rosie meant. He reached into a side pocket of his bag and brought out a familiar little piece of parchment. _The soul will arise through the Darkness of Fire. The Soul of Fire will awaken once more._

Albus could feel the icy fear spreading throughout him. It was definitely the same handwriting as that of James's detention slip.

Seemingly reading Albus's thoughts, Rosie said, "but we can't be sure. We have to look at the two at the same time to be positive."

The two boys nodded, and the three of them made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When they arrived they saw James sitting and laughing with Fred and Aidan they immediately stepped towards them.

"Hey, James?" Said Albus.

"What is it now little bro, are you still in awe of my total awesomeness?"

"Can we just see your detention slip for one teensy little second?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes James my dear big brother, we're just here to marvel at your complete awesomeness.'"

Albus shrugged.

James handed over the slip of parchment before returning to his friends. Scorpius pulled out the other one.

Albus took a deep breath before joining the others in comparing the two. Sure enough, the handwriting was identical.

"D-do you know what this means?" Albus choked.

The other two nodded, not even having to say it out loud.

* * *

On their way to Transfiguration later that day, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius passed by a seemingly deserted corridor. However, just as they began to turn towards the Transfiguration classroom, two familiar voices floated back to Albus and he pulled the other two back saying "did you hear that?"

"What?" Said Rose

"Th-"

"Oh! Shh. I want to hear what they're saying!"

Albus strained his ears and heard one boring, drawling voice say, "tonight my dear . . . we'll discuss it tonight after curfew - midnight."

"Yes."Droned a deeper monotone voice. "Tonight at midnight we'll see."

"We'll meet in this very corridor." Said the first voice

Al, Rose, and Scorp looked at each other momentarily. Then, Albus said what they all must have been thinking. "We have to come here tonight - to hear what they're talking about."

The other two nodded, and they rushed off to Transfiguration where Professor Homeson told them of for being late and took five points a piece off from Gryffindor for their "lack of punctuality."

* * *

That night, once they could hear the steady sound of Terrance and Spencer's breathing, Albus and Scorpius tip toed out of the dormitory to meet Rose where she was waiting for them in the common room.

Scorpius checked the time. 11:19.

Looking around, Albus saw that no one else was in the common room. This struck him as odd because he knew that sometimes the older students were up way past midnight doing work. They had certainly gotten lucky that this was not one of those nights.

"So we have forty-one minutes. to get to that corridor so we can hear what they're talking about."

The other two nodded.

"Let's go," said Albus, "we're wasting time."

They climbed back out through the portrait hole and descended the many flights of stairs down to the floor they needed.

Rose was in the lead. When she reached the bottom of the staircase however, she stopped dead in her tracks and put up her hand for Al and Scorpius to freeze also.

"Filch." She whispered.

Albus's mind was racing. Sure enough, he could see Filch, the caretaker far off in the distance holding his lantern up high.

There was no where for them to hide. Albus did not know what they could do.

He really wished he had his father's invisibility cloak then, but Harry Potter still used the wondrous cloak for his work as an auror.

Filch seemed to have spotted them, because he lit up like a christmas tree, and quickened his stride

Suddenly, an idea struck Albus. He could see Peeves the Poltergeist throwing dungbombs at a random nearby wall.

He dashed away from the staircase and towards Peeves. The others followed suit.

"You can't run away from me." Filch called. "The headmaster will be informed immediately."

They ran past Peeves who called after them. "Ha! Ickle firsties out of bed. The ickle firsties is gonna be in biiiiiiiig trouble. Peevsie sees you!"

Finally they reached a fork in the road.

When Peeves was looking Albus ran down one path. When he turned around to speak to Filch, Albus quickly pushed the others into the other path and followed closely behind them.

From a distance they could hear the conversation between Peeves and Filch.

"Where'd they go Peeves?" Filch demanded in his raspy little voice.

"You's not talking nicely to Peevsie!"

"Fine. Peeves. Can you please tell me where those students went."

"Only if you say that you luuuuuuuuuurve Peevsie. Do you luuuuuuuuuuuuuurve Peevsie?"

"Fine." Filch snapped. "I-I." He choked a little. Then muttered. "I love you Peeves."

"Haha! You said you love Peevsie. The firsties went that way."

They could not see where Peeves was pointing, but burst into a fit of laughter when they heard Filch say "which way?" but there was no answer.

"What time is it Scorp?" Albus whispered.

"11:38" Came the reply.

"Okay." Said Rose, trying to keep calm. "So we still have twenty-two minutes." She looked around, "but I have no clue where we are."

They were in the middle of a hallway. On one side was a door. In squiggly script letters it was written "Venire."

Albus didn't know why but for some reason he was drawn to the room.

Ever so gently, he reached for the door and pulled it open.

The three of them stepped inside.

There was a flash of blinding white light. Then it became dark. The darkness seemed to last forever. Finally, they emerged in a familiar looking corridor.

Scorpius coughed. "What was that?"

The other two shook their heads. "No idea."

Scorpius checked the time and gasped. "It's 11:59! We have to get there before . . . wait. We are there."

Albus looked around. Scorpius was right. They were in that same corridor where they had been earlier that day.

As the clock struck twelve, the conversation between Harting and Karbump began. It was almost as if they had arrived earlier but waited for twelve before speaking.

"He says we should start with a little more soon." Said Karbump. "He says we're not doing enough."

"Nonsense." Drawled the voice of Professor Harting. "We should be almost ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Give it another couple of months. Then he'll definitely comply. We've done good work so far, even if the death toll isn't as high as he would like it to be."

"Okay. And what about the boy?"

"Yes. Him and the girl can go too."

"And what with the other boy?"

"They'll all go."

The conversation came to an abrupt halt.

Albus, Rose, and Scorpius waited for them to continue but they did not.

They ran up the stairs, not even truly processing what they had heard. Perhaps Filch saw them as they ran up. Perhaps he didn't. They didn't know. They didn't care.

They only stopped running once they reached the portrait of the fat lady to tell her the password and gain entrance.

They didn't speak once they climbed through the portrait hole and entered the common room. They went straight to bed.

Albus and Scorpius climbed into the boys' dormitory, Rose into the girls', each careful not to wake their sleeping classmates.

Albus took a deep breath before lying down on his four poster and drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this! I hope you liked it and please leave a review :) :) :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks so so so so so so much to Angielima, joey the ripper, RangerManaInSnuggieWar, daniellover1, and lolpotatoes for reviewing the previous chapter!**

* * *

Albus, Rose, and Scorpius did not discuss what they had heard that night in the days to come. They didn't have to. They could all see it in each others eyes what the other two were thinking; Karbump and Harting were plotting a big murder. Probably in a couple of months. And possibly even worse than that, those murders seemed to be what would allow the Darkness of Fire to be strong enough that Voldemort would return.

And Albus had a funny feeling he knew "the boy, the girl, and the other boy," was referring to. And he did not like it one bit.

And what about Zenkarv? What was his part in all of this? Why wasn't he busy plotting with the other two?

The three of them were constantly on edge since that night. Even James seemed to be concerned. One day during breakfast he actually approached Albus saying, "are you okay little bro?"

Albus nodded.

James's voice had become serious then, "well you know I'm always here for you. No matter what."

* * *

The days soon began to melt into weeks and the weeks into months.

Albus and Scorpius went to visit Hagrid one beautiful Sunday in April. The grass was lush and green and the Great Lake was sparkling with clear blue water. The trees were sashaying in the breeze and the cool air was refreshing to Albus.

Rose was not able to join them because she was busy studying for their exams. Albus and Scorpius had insisted that she was being utterly ridiculous as exams were still far far away but Rosie had insisted and suggested that they remain within the castle to study as well, muttering something along the lines of, "if you fail your exams, don't come crying to me," when they had not listened.

Hagrid provided the two boys with a nice plate of rock cakes. Albus nibbled gently on his, sincerely hoping not to break a tooth.

There was not much conversation between the boys and Hagrid as neither party had much to say to the other. They just exchanged casual chatter and small talk, while Hagrid made tea.

Hagrid told him about a new magical creature that the sixth years would be working with. Albus was not paying very much attention but Hagrid seemed very excited about them so Albus let him talk, he and Scorpius occasionally uttering an "uh-huh," or "really? That's so interesting."

When finally Hagrid nodded them out, they returned to the castle to collect Rose and head to dinner.

* * *

When Albus looked up at the staff table, he noticed three people to be missing. Professors Harting, Zenkarv, and Karbump. As he forced his food down his throat his mind wondered to where they could possibly be. And more importantly, what they could possibly be doing.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! I know it was a very short chapter, but it was just a sort of filler chapter, the next couple will be longer. Please review and let me know what you thought! :) :) :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks so much to daniellover1 and RangerManaInSnuggieWar for reviewing the previous chapter!**

The absence of Professors Zenkarv and Karbump began becoming more and more frequent as the weeks went on. Of course, Professor Harting's absence was also noticed by Albus, but was not quite as evident as he and the other students were used to the headmaster not attending meals, being as this had been the case for the better part of the year save twice.

Albus, Rose, and Scorpius had made a plan to meet in the common room to complete their homework and study after lessons one Thursday.

Al and Scorp were sitting on their favorite chairs in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Rose to join them. (How could they possibly start their homework without her.)

But oddly enough, Rose did not show up right away.

Al and Scorp waited five minutes. Ten. Twenty.

Finally, after half an hour, they decided to go look for her.

Albus could feel a wave of dread and fear washing over him. Was Rose okay? What if she-? Albus stopped the thought, refusing to allow himself to finish.

Just as they reached the portrait hole and began to climb through however, Andrea Pierce emerged with her friend Ashley Lex from the first year Gryffindor girls' dormitories, talking about how Rose had seemed "exasperated" and "nervous."

Albus heard Ashley mention that she had been reading a book very intently.

Albus and Scorpius glanced at each other for a second, waited for the two girls to pass and attempted to run up the stairs of the girls' dormitories, only to be thrown straight back.

Albus rubbed his head where he had bumped it as they were thrust backwards. "I guess we can't go up their."

"Guess not," Scorpius agreed. "So, what do we do."

Albus sighed, "just follow me Scorp."

Albus could feel his cheeks filling with color as he approached Steffi Zane where she was chatting animatedly with a second year girl about the benefits of having an owl.

"Er, Steffi?"

Steffi turned around and blushed as she smiled kindly at Albus. "Yeah?"

"Is there any way you could er, get Rose from your dormitory?"

A puzzled expression flashed across her face, then she shrugged and her green eyes sparkled brilliantly when she smiled at Albus and Scorpius and said, "of course." Then added to the girl she had been talking to, "just a second Magaly."

Steffi climbed up the girls' dormitories and reemerged with an anxious looking Rose at her side.

"Thanks," said Albus.

"Sure," the blond haired girl replied.

Rose dragged Albus and Scorpius to the side before whispering, "sorry guys, I know we were supposed to study together tonight, but I got up here before you guys and I couldn't just sit around and wait. I had to do some research and try to possibly figure some stuff out.

"Well what's going on?" Scorpius looked at her in worry.

Rosie bit her lip, then lowered her voice even further and looked around to make sure no one was listening before continuing. "This morning, on my way to the bathroom, I overheard something rather - er - scary."

Rose paused there. Albus and Scorpius looked at her as if to say, "go on."

"Well it wasn't exactly a _conversation,_ as it was only Professor Karbump talking and as far as I know there was no one there listening. She seemed to be in a trance of some sort. Anyway she said something about one week from today at midnight the Darkness of Fire being complete and the Soul of Fire awakening." Rose gulped. "And she also said that the final murders needed to complete the awakening will be committed on that night - one week from today at midnight - and that even if they aren't, the Soul of Fire will still awaken."

Albus froze. "One week."

Rose nodded.

Scorpius paled, Albus could sense himself doing the same. "So what do we do?" Scorpius's eyes were pale silver orbs as he spoke.

Rose began to pace back and forth, still speaking in hushed tones. "Well, I'm not entirely sure. But, I've been reading, or at least trying to read, the book that mentions the Darkness of Fire. And I gather from what I've read that in order to complete the Darkness of Fire, not only does each kill strengthen the spell, but one or more murders must be set aside by the accomplices of the soul here on Earth, to be a final sacrifice. The subject or subjects of the final sacrifice sometimes will have the power to stop the Darkness of Fire from being completed. And sometimes not. It all depends on the strength of the spell, and how much the final sacrifice will strengthen the spell. And that's just what I think it said. It's a very hard book to read - so incredibly dusty and faded."

"So," Albus took a deep breath. "There's a chance that we," he indicated Rose, Scorpius, and himself, "are going to be the final sacrifice right?"

Rose nodded. "But we're not sure. I guess we can never be sure. But we do have reason to believe that we are based on what we've heard previously."

"So we might have a tiny chance to stop it from happening?"

Rosie nodded, "I suppose so."

"Then we have to try," Albus said determinedly.

Neither of the other two responded, Scorpius however repeated, "one week from tonight. At midnight."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review :) :) :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks so so so so so so much to Tom, lolpotatoes, Angielima, joey the ripper, ginnypotter7491, daniellover1, and RangerManaInSnuggieWar for reviewing the previous chapter :)**

And that one week passed for Al, Rose, and Scorpius in sheer terror and apprehension. They knew what they had to do - or at least attempt to do - very _very _soon. They would have to try and thwart the plans of Voldemort's new accomplices. They had no clue how they were even going to _find _them, let alone somehow miraculously stop what they were trying to do. But they would have to try nevertheless.

The fact that the Darkness of Fire was basically all that was on their mind over the next week showed during their lessons.

During Transfiguration, Professor Homeson had put them into partners with an assignment to change a quill into a slice of cheese (Albus was paired with Steffi Zane, which would have delighted him at any other time, but that week in particular was one when he had too many important things on his mind to have been partnered with anyone but Rose or Scorp who would have understood his current state of mind having had the same one) and Albus's hands were shaking so much as he waved his wand and and his voice as he uttered the incantation, that he accidentally levitated the quill into the air, spraying ink all over Steffi's robes. Albus was not sure how that had happened as the quill had not even been dipped in ink.

Highly embarrassed, Albus apologized over and over. And while she assured him that it was alright and that she knew it was just a mistake, he could not help himself feeling bad.

Professor Homeson muttered a quick "_Scourgify," _a spell Albus recognized, as it was one his mother often used, that was intended for cleaning, telling Al and Steffi that this sort of thing happened all the time with that particular spell but as she raised her eyebrows questioningly him at the end of class, he gulped, wondering if the teachers were really as clueless as they had thought as to what was going on.

And it was not just Albus.

Scorpius was also having trouble concentrating on his spells over the next week.

And even Rose, - Rose! - was caught off guard not once, but twice! during Herbology that week when Professor Longbottom questioned her about Devil's Snare, and was not able to provide an answer, stuttering, "uh, er, well, um, I-uh. I'm sorry Professor Longbottom, but I don't think I have the answer to that," the first time. The second time she had just opened her bright blue eyes wide and they glistened with the tears forming as she simply shook her head.

Rose closed her eyes tight, blinking back the tears. As the other students gave her funny looks as if to say, "really? You get that upset over not having the answer in class?" Albus knew that that was not at all what Rose was tearful about.

Both times Professor Longbottom had dismissed it kindly, though he knew how unusual it was for her - and twice in one week no less! - looking at the far out look on Rosie's face and saying, "I think you could use a little more sleep Rose. Make sure to get some rest over the weekend." His eyes had glazed over Al and Scorpius too as he said it.

_If we even make it to the weekend, _Albus thought silently.

And there was a rather knowing glint in his eyes as he looked over Al, Rose, and Scorp. Al was pretty sure, that like Homeson, Professor Longbottom knew that there was at least _something _ going on.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

When finally Thursday arrived of the next week, Al, Rose, and Scorp met in the common room at eleven o'clock just as they had planned. The only other students in there were a couple of fifth and seventh years, who payed the three first years no mind, too engrossed in studying for their OWLs and NEWTs.

"What are we going to do?" Rose whispered, the terror apparent upon her face and in her wide blue eyes. "Where are we supposed to go?"

Scorpius shook his head, "no idea? What about you Al, any ideas?"

Albus had been thinking about this and he decided that a good place to start their search for Zenkarv, Karbump, and Harting would be where they had overheard so many conversations between them, and he told Rose and Scorpius so.

Knowing that they did not have any better plans, the others agreed that that would most likely be their best bet and they crept slowly and as quietly as possible down the many stairs, hiding in corridors or behind suits of armor whenever necessary in order to avoid being caught by Filch.

When they reached the landing that they wanted however, they were met by an unlikely and most definitely unpleasant surprise: Garrett Maitland was standing directly in their path, pounding his fist into his other palm, his friend Reg Carson, standing at his side and guffawing like a dimwitted donkey.

"Well well well, fancy meeting you three here."

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this! Please leave a review :) :) :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thank you so much to ginnypotter7491 and RangerManaInSnuggieWar who reviewed the previous chapter!**

**Here's the next one! I hope you like it and please review :)**

"What are you doing here Maitland?" Albus was not happy with Maitland acting as a sort of obstacle, preventing them from getting to Voldemort's accomplices in time.

"I could ask you the same question Potter," he spat. "But just because I'm in a good mood, I'll provide you with an explanation. Professor Zenkarv tipped me off that you would be here," he smirked, "he said he'd give thirty points to Slytherin and take away that detention he gave me for being late to class last week if I would stand here and wait for you."

"And what about Filch?"

Maitland snorted, "I have permission from a teacher, Potter, Filch can't override that."

Albus was trying to think of what to say next. He could see out of the corner of his eye, Rosie's bright blue eyes were wide and her lips were pursed in concentration. If he could buy her enough time, maybe she could manage to think of a plan to get them out of there.

"So what are you three doing here, wandering the corridors at night. There could be big scary things here after all," he said mockingly.

_You have no idea. _Thought Albus.

Albus ignored Maitland's question but internally breathed a sigh of relief that at least Zenkarv had not told Maitland what they would be there for. He had not expected that the professor would trust an eleven-year-old boy with such a thing, but nevertheless, it was a relief just to have made sure.

"So where's Professor Zenkarv now?"

"Oh he'll be here shortly," Maitland replied clamly.

Reg Carson seemed unable to halt his laughter during all of this, though it was unapparent to Albus was was so funny. But then, Carson almost always was performing his thickheaded guffaw, probably not even grasping the direction of the conversation.

Maitland, apparently, was getting fed-up with the constant laughter of his idiotic friend, and turned around to reprimand the black haired boy.

Finally, Albus sensed a slight twitch of Rose's lips and was sure she had formed a solution. "Locomotor Mortis," she whispered, and Garrett Maitland fell to the ground, unable to walk and with his legs locked together.

She then approached Reg Carson. "Go back to your dormitory, Reg." She said calmly.

His laughter immediately terminated and he blushed a bit before resuming his hearty laugh and turning around, leaving Maitland on the ground.

Al, Rose, and Scorp did not speak. They seemed to come to a silent agreement, however, in the split second that they looked each other in the eye.

They ran in the way that seemed to be the most familiar to all of them. The path that reminded them all most of the spot where they had overheard so many conversations.

But something quite peculiar happened after they had made but one turn.

There was a white door that had appeared out of nowhere. It looked familiar and Albus thought he had seen it before somewhere, but could not quite place where. Upon it were six squiggly script letters spelling out some foreign word: _Venire._

Albus felt incredibly compelled to open the door for some unknown reason.

And he did so, stepping inside and pulling the other two in with him. There was a flash of blinding white light. Then it became dark. The darkness seemed to last forever. Finally, they emerged in a familiar looking corridor.

"Why do I get the sense that that's happened before?" Rose spluttered

Scorpius glanced around at their surroundings, then looked at his watch, and gasped. Albus could see what was so shocking and he gathered Rose could too based on the expression upon her face.

It was 11:30. But they couldn't _possibly _have been with Maitland for thirty minutes, could they? And they were in the exact corridor that they needed to be.

The only difference, however, was that in large silver letters, the words, _Enter at your own risk. Do not enter at your friends'. _A brass doorknob was protruding from under the wording. Surely this was it.

Albus glanced at the other two and took a deep breath, and, beckoning for Scorpius and Rose to follow, reached for the door handle.

He was immediately knocked backwards shaking his hand that had received a shock the second his skin made contact with the doorknob.

"Well, that was odd," he grumbled in annoyance.

"Should I try?" Rose asked softly.

Albus shook his head. "No. I should've known it wouldn't have been that simple. But what could we possibly have to do to get this door to open?"

Rosie shrugged and Scorpius shook his head.

Albus began pacing the floor, but was stopped after a few seconds upon noticing Rosie's raised hand. She was pointing at a clue - something on the door. Something liquidy. Something red.

A single drop of blood had begun where the ceiling meets the wall and was now falling down the wall at a rapid pace, leaving a fresh red track in its place.

"So blood's what does it eh?"

Rosie nodded, "I think so."

"I should've known."

"But how will we draw blood?" Scorpius questioned.

Rosie thought for a moment, then laughed. "Well, I'm not sure how well it'll work, but being as it seems we've got no better option . . ."

She reached behind her back and pulled out a safety pin from her long black robes which instantly loosened to appear far too big on her.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "Where'd you get that from, Rosie?"

Rose grinned, "Well a couple of weeks ago, I wrote to my mum, saying that I needed a new pair of robes, because one of mine mysteriously disappeared. I think one of the other girls in my dormitory might have taken them by mistake when I left them out. Anyway, apparently Mum sent Dad to buy the robes, and he bought them two sizes too big. So Mum told me to just pin them up using a safety pin. Hence, the safety pin. I suppose we just got lucky that I happen to be wearing these tonight."

Albus and Scorpius nodded vigorously. Lucky indeed.

"Brilliant." Al took the safety pin from his cousin's hand.

Rosie winced. "I don't know if you should do this, Al. It doesn't seem very safe, and I doubt it'll even work."

Albus shrugged, and, ignoring the first part of her warning said, "well, if it doesn't work, we'll just have to think of something else. But we might as well try this."

And with that, he brought the safety pin down to his left forefinger and pressed with all his might, wincing greatly in anticipation and letting out a slight moan of pain as the pin broke through his skin.

"Here goes." Albus approached the wall once again and wiped his middle finger on it, smearing the blood as much as he could.

Nothing happened. Perhaps that just unlocked the door. He tried opening it once more, but obtained identical results to the ones he had achieved the first time.

Albus was frustrated. Rosie seemed to be so too. Scorpius, however, was lit up with a slight grin, and without a word, he took Rose's safety pin from Albus's hand.

As it became apparent that he was about to prick his own finger, Rosie said, "please don't, Scorp." And Albus said, "it's no use, Mate, I already tried it," but he ignored them both.

Scorpius wiped his blood all over the door and reached for the handle.

To Albus's great surprise, it opened for Scorp, and he and Rose followed him inside.

"Pureblood," said Scorpius, pointing to himself upon their entrance. "They only want Pureblood blood on their door."

All three sets of eyes became large, circular orbs, and all three jaws dropped at the sight of where they were standing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thank you so much to lolpotatoes, Angielima, RangerManaInSnuggieWar, and ginnypotter7491 for reviewing the previous chapter!**

The room was filled with thick, waxy white candles. They lined the walls, the ceiling and the floors, lighting up the entire room.

Albus tried to clear a path in the candles lining the floor with his foot for them to walk through, but they wouldn't budge, and when his shoe touched the candle wax, it burned straight through his shoe and sock and briefly grazed his big toe, inflicting a searing pain to which he let out a yell and immediately grabbed the the thing nearest to him for support (which happened to be Rosie's shoulder.)

"Are you okay, Al?" the young witch's blue eyes were filled with concern.

"Fine," he muttered.

"But how are we going to get inside?" asked Scorpius. "If we can't move the candles, how will we get through?"

"We can try putting out the fires with water," Albus suggested. "Rosie, do you know the spell?"

Rosie shook her head, "maybe I'll be able to think of the incantation - I'm sure I've heard Mum use it before - but even so, I doubt it'll work. First of all, it's way advanced for a first year, and second of all, I bet these candles are enchanted to resist the water conjuring spell . . ."

"Okay, so that idea's out." Albus was growing more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by. What if they didn't make it there in time and Voldemort was brought back. What if they didn't make it there _at all _and just died of hunger out here, waiting to figure out some way to get inside - then Voldemort will rise again, _and _the three of them will be killed for nothing.

_Don't think like that!_ Albus scolded himself.

"Wingardium Leviosa?" Rosie suggested with a shrug.

"Really Rose?" Scorpius seemed more than a bit agitated at the moment. "_Wingardium Leviosa_?! You want to levitate _all these candles_ out of our way?!"

The pale faced boy's expression immediately softened immensely at the obvious hurt displayed upon his friend's face.

"We don't have to move _all these candles,_" she retorted, regaining her composure. "Just the ones in our direct path. And besides," she raised an eyebrow. "Have you got a better idea?"

Scorpius shook his head, blushing in embarrassment. "No, I guess not. I'm sorry, Rosie. It really was a good idea."

Rosie did not respond, but as his two best friends turned away from each other, Albus could see a hint of a smile and flushed cheeks on each of their faces. He grinned to himself.

The three young Gryffindors set to work: swishing and flicking, swishing and flicking. swishing and flicking, and muttering the incantation.

If Albus was to be totally honest with himself, he had not quite expect Rose's plan to work. He assumed that the candles would not lift at their spells (thinking that there would be some sort of counter-enchantment) but he had been pleasantly surprised to find that the _Wingardium Leviosa _was working perfectly. He supposed he should have known never to doubt Rose Weasley.

It took sometime, but they eventually managed to clear a path suitable for three students to walk through and did so. They reached another door much like the first one with another brass doorknob.

This time however, the large silver words read: Cleanliness is Key.

Cleanliness of blood, he assumed.

Albus took a step back and turned back to Scorpius. "Sorry, Scorp, mate, but I think you'll have to-"

Scorpius nodded in understanding, cutting Albus off.

Rose flinched greatly as Scorpius let out a grunt and pierced his pale skin once again with the safety pin, rubbing his newly pierced finger on the door and allowing the droplets of blood trickle down.

Scorpius opened the door.

"I'm sorry you have to keep going through this, Scorp."

Scorpius shrugged. "That's okay. I'm happy to help."

The next room they stepped into was filled to the top with water, besides the small platform the three first years were standing on.

Albus felt his eyes grow wide. "Wh-what do we do now? There's no way we could swim through this, it's way too far to the exit and filled all the way to the top - we'd have no way of getting air in time."

Rose gasped. "Al! Scorp! Look under your feet at what we're standing on!"

The two boys obeyed.

As far as Albus could tell, they were just upon three colorful looking boards. Albus's was bright orange with pink polka-dots.

"They're surf boards," Rosie explained. "My Muggle grandparents once got me surf lessons when I came to visit them when I was little, but I was too scared," she chuckled at the memory. "Anyway, I think these might be some sort of magical surf boards. Muggle ones allow you to ride waves, but maybe these will help us breathe underwater or something!"

Albus felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Wait-"

Rose reached under her surfboard and came up with a tiny scrap piece of parchment.

Albus and Scorpius mimicked her movements and found identical ones.

The three students read the slips of parchment simultaneously.

_One kills, one saves, one stays the same,_

_Dots are no foe, pink is not neutral, I swear by an oath._

_One can come, one must remain,_

_Only two friends aboard the board of safety and growth._

_Do choose wisely, I recommend,_

_Not the wrong one or the in between,_

_For one of these boards leads to a watery end,_

_Use what you've read and use what you've seen._

Rose stared up a split second after first laying eyes on the paper. "Well, this just couldn't be easier, could it? You know, Mum told me that in her first year she had to answer a riddle to save the Sorcerer's Stone and it was actually _difficult. _This riddle is laughable.

Albus felt rather abashed at the fact that he had no clue what the riddle meant.

Rosie rolled her eyes, amused. "Al, it means that one of these three surfboards can allow us to breath underwater and get through that . . . pool . . .ish . . . thing, one of them will kill us instantly, the second we hit the water, and one of them will just not budge. Albus, yours is the good one. It has dots so it's not a foe and pink is not neutral which means it must be the good one - yours is the only pink one _and _the only dotted one.

"And then, I think you can only take one of us with you. And that's going to have to be Scorpius." She pointed off into the distance, where through the blue waters another door identical to the first two was visible.

The boys both nodded. Albus could see a small tear glistening in Rosie's eye.

"Oh, be careful guys!" She hugged the each individually, crushing them each in her arms before giving them a whole long speech which Al appreciated, but to be honest was not listening to.

Albus took a deep breath and he and Scorpius nodded to each other.

Scorp climbed onto Al's surfboard and they both held on tight as they plunged themselves into the water.

Albus found that he could breathe easily, and the calm look upon Scorpius's face told him that his friend has found the same. Quickly and easily they half swam, half floated across the pool, until they were let off at the door. They were on a platform much like the one they had been on earlier.

This time, at the door, Scorpius pricked himself at once, repeated the ritual of running his pure blood down the door.

Scorpius opened the door and Albus stepped inside. He turned around, expecting to see the other boy right behind him, but was once again that night, surprised.

Whenever Scorpius would approach the entrance to the room Albus had just entered, he would simply bounce back to where he had been, as if the room did not want to let him in.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! Please leave a review :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks so much to lolpotatoes, Scarlet-Rose333, RangerManaInSnuggieWar, ginnypotter7491, and daniellover1 for reviewing the previous chapter!**

**OMG! I know, I haven't updated, in forever! I'm so so sorry, and please please forgive me but life is just really really busy right now.**

"Albus Potter." It wasn't a question.

Albus was not surprised to find himself looking straight up and into the face of Professor Harting

"P-professor Harting." Albus attempted to muster up his courage and say it confidently, but it still came out with a stutter on the first syllable.

"Yes, Potter. And, I would say that I bet your wondering what I'm doing here, but I would _not _bet on that, as Karbump and myself have been purposefully leading you and those little minions of yours into the belief that the only way to stop the Dark Lord rising once more is by following me here. So, in essence, I have led you right into a trap."

Albus noticed that Harting's voice sounded more . . . normal; not that brainwashed slur that he had become accustomed to throughout the year.

"What about Zankarv?" He blurted out. Albus did not know what he was going to do or how he was going to do it, but he supposed that as long as he could keep Harting talking, he would be able to stall for time.

Harting could not seem to resist being drawn into the conversation. "Zankarv? That little power-hungry goofball? That, was just a rather brilliant, if I may say so myself, false trail I left, having Zenkarv appear at the right times for you to believe that he was working wo raise the Dark Lord's soul. He's a rude teacher if anything, no, he would never be able to cause any harm to you children."

"But . . ." In Al's haste to think of distracting things to say, he conjured a thought that actually warmed his heart when he realized its truth. "But, _you _can't harm the others either," he could feel the smile spreading across his face. "Rose and Scorpius, they're stuck back there. Why couldn't Scorpius even get through in the first place?"

Harting bit his lip, evidently deciding whether to inform Albus of his genius plan, or proceed with it. Apparently, he chose the former. "I originally had not planned for you and your friends to follow me here."

Hmmm, maybe not so genius after all?

The headmaster continued. "Originally, I was hoping for you and your brother and sister."

"Really? Why's that?" Lily wasn't even in school! What did this man want with her and James?

Harting muttered something grudgingly that Albus could not quite catch.

"What."

Harting sighed, exasperated, before snapping. "Because the Soul of Fire can only be reborn through the Darkness of Fire through the sacrifice of the one who killed it in the first place. In this case, that's your father. Because, I saw that there was no way to get him here, I figured out that the three of you combined would suit the spell just fine, as you all posses his blood. I suppose I was so focused on you, Potter, you being so interested in what I was doing and getting _you _here, that I forgot to lure in the other boy, and even think about how to get the girl into the castle. Happy now, Potter?"

Albus had to keep Harting busy. Perhaps Rose or Scorp could go for help meanwhile, or he could figure a way out of this if he did.

"But, that still doesn't explain why Scorpius couldn't get through to this place."

Harting huffed. "Once I realized that by the deadline I was given to do the spell, only one third of Harry Potter's children would be in my clutches, I decided to devote all of my attention to making sure you would enter this chamber," he motioned around them, "alone. So, I set up obstacles for those friends of yours that I was sure you would bring along to staunch them. You could only get through the doors by the spilling of pure blood, and the blood spiller is prevented from entering this final chamber by a charm.

"Any other questions, Potter, or will you let me get down to my job now?" Harting was getting impatient.

Albus wondered why he was not just getting right to it and killing him already. The it occurred to Albus, that perhaps Harting did not really want to kill Al, and he too was stalling for time.

"Yes, just one more. How did I get here? To the first chamber I mean? With the first door leading to the candle room? Scorp, Rose, and I were so far away, yet we made it."

Harting waved away the question. "It's called a Jubilee. They're extremely rare and illegal in this country due to possible side-effects, which, evidently you have not experienced. The point of a Jubilee is to get a specific person to a specific place, at a specific time. For more information, Potter, feel free to look them up in the library,(though that may be a little hard from death) but I have business to attend to now.

Harting hobbled over to the corner. "Behold, the Darkness of Fire about to be completed."

**A/N: Once again, I'm so so sorry for the slow update! I hope you liked this chapter anyway, and please leave a review and let me know if you did :)**


End file.
